A World Without Love
by Deangirl93
Summary: In 2013, Dean Winchester was pretty busy saving people in Camp Chitaqua from the Croatoan virus. He never thought that he'd be falling for someone in the midst of the end of the world. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys... I know it's been a while since I last wrote but I hope that even after so long you all will enjoy my stories... This story is a pretty interesting concept and I'll be updating it as regularly as possible considering I've finished it and already started working on the sequel. So, I hope you enjoy it and please remember to read and review... Oh, and the title is a song by The Beatles... I figured the title fits the story... :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. The rights belong solely to Eric Kripke. Isn't he lucky? :)**

* * *

Running was the only thing Mia Summers had been doing for the last few days. Running and hiding in small little shops to stay hidden from the monsters that were now roaming the country. She had noticed that the people in her town had gone crazy, when they came into her house and killed her parents and her little sister, she decided to make a run for it. She packed anything and everything she could find and needed, and left. She did not even know which direction she was heading in; she just left her life behind. Sometimes she felt she should just turn around and let those monsters kill her so that she could be with her family, but that was something she could not do. Her family would not have wanted her to do that. She would fight till the end.

As Mia walked through a large forest, she saw a pathway and decided to follow it. She walked for a good ten minutes before she came to a stop at a large fence. She stepped up to the fence and saw a number of cabins and lots of large trees. She stepped back and saw that the name of the place was written on a sign. _Camp Chitaqua_. She noticed the lock on the fence with no way to get in. She knew what she had to do. She slung her bag over her shoulders and took off her jacket, grabbing the fence; slowing climbing up making sure that she did not get stuck on the barb wire at the top. She put her jacket over the wire and climbed over. She climbed down the fence, with her jacket slung over her right shoulder. She put it back on and turned around taking in the sights of the camp. She saw that there was quite a lot of land and continued walking through. She looked to her left and saw an old Chevy that looked like it needed a lot of work, but continued through the camp. She was trying to find someone; anyone who might be up at this time of the night.

All of a sudden, she felt someone grab her and hold gun up to her chin. She was about to scream when they covered her mouth with their hand.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Your miserable life ends tonight" said the voice. She noticed that it was a male voice and it was full of hatred and venom. She felt him shove gun to her neck when she shouted.

"Wait!" she yelled in a muffled noise. He pulled his hand away and she sighed.

"I'm not one of those things out there" she said, her voice trembling.

"I'll be the judge of that" he said. She felt that he was about to pull the trigger when she head butted him in the face. He stumbled back, letting go of her and giving her the chance to punch him across the face. After her fist connected with his face, she lifted her leg to kick him when he grabbed it and slammed her down on the ground causing her to yell. He grabbed the gun and pointed it in her face but her knee smashed into his stomach, giving her the opportunity to roll him onto his back. She took the gun of his hands and pointed it in his face, as she still sat on top of him.

"So, I'm guessing you're a hunter then?" he asked, slightly out of breath.

"A what?" she asked, confused. She got off him and he got up and stood on his feet. He forcefully grabbed her arm and pulled her with him.

They walked for a minute or so, when they reached a cabin and walked up the few porch steps. He opened the door and pushed her in, sitting her down on a chair and cuffing her to it. He dumped her bag on the table and opened it. He looked through it and only found clothes along with other personal items. She felt a little embarrassed but she knew he wanted make sure she was not carrying any weapons with her. He picked up his gun and pulled a chair up in front of her. He faced the back of it towards her and sat down. She looked at him and noticed how incredibly good looking he was. It did not change the fact that he scared the crap out of her. He could kill her at any minute.

"Is this how you charm everyone around here?" she asked pulling on the cuffs a little. When he did not answer she rolled her eyes.

"Look-" she said but he cut her off.

""Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"My name's Mia Summers and I'm 28 years old. I was looking for help because those things out there killed my parents and my little sister after everyone in town went crazy" she said, tears glistening in her eyes as she talked about her family.

"You're alone?" he asked. She nodded and looked away from him.

Dean could not help but feel sorry for this girl. She had no one left in her life and he knew exactly what that was like. He also found her extremely beautiful. Her black, wavy hair fell around her shoulders and her blue eyes were brimmed with tears. He knew for a fact that the other men in the camp would be all over her within seconds so he was going to have to have a talk with them.

"Alright, you're gonna stay here and hopefully I wont have to kill you in the morning if you turn" he said, getting up and walking out the door.

"Wait you can't just leave me here!" she yelled but he was gone. She stared at the door and the scoffed. Whoever he was, she had a feeling he was going to piss her off.

* * *

The next morning, Mia's head jerked up as she woke up to the sound of a door slamming shut. She blinked a few times and noticed the man from last night standing in front of her. She was sure that he was going to kill her. As he walked closer to her, she saw the keys for the cuffs in his hands. He opened them and she sighed. She was free but not for long.

"Alright, come with me" he said in a harsh tone.

"Where?" she asked.

"You need a cabin to stay in and I'll be damned if I let you stay here" he replied. She picked up her bag and walked out of the cabin and down the porch stairs. Mia noticed that in the daylight the camp looked a lot older but it seems like a safe place. She followed the stranger to another cabin and he led her up the stairs to the front door. He opened it and let her walk inside and explore. It was old but it was neat and most of the furniture was in good condition. To her left, there was a couch that had a few holes in it and a coffee table that was still in good condition. To her right, she had a small kitchen with a sink and cupboards, and next to the kitchen counter was an old dining table with two chairs. Diagonal to the table was an archway that led into a bedroom with a double bed and chest of drawers. There was a cupboard in there as well. Attached to the bedroom was a bathroom that was relatively clean. Mia knew she would have to clean a little. She walked out into the front room and saw the guy still standing there.

"Thanks for letting me stay here" she said.

"Well, considering you haven't turned yet and I don't think you will, you need to stay somewhere and I'm not letting you go out there defenceless" he said. However, instead of sounding polite he sounded more authoritative and controlling. It was almost as if he wanted her to stay because he thought she was a sad, pathetic person who couldn't take care of herself.

"Well, I gotta go but I'll send someone to show you around" he said and started walking out the door.

"Wait!" she called out. He turned around and looked at her.

"I don't know your name" she said.

"Dean Winchester" he said and walked out the door. Mia huffed and shook her head. This Dean was really starting to get on her nerves. She did not understand what his problem was. If he was ignoring her and barely talking to her then why bother saving her? Why did not he just kick her out of the camp? She put her bag down on the table and then sat down on the couch. This was her life now. She had gone from having a great career to being stuck in the middle of the end of the world; jobless.

Just then, the door opened and in walked a short man with a beard and a clipboard in his hand. He looked nervous about something but Mia was not sure why.

"Hi, I'm Mia" she said, standing up and offering her hand.

"Chuck" he said taking her hand and shaking it, then letting it go.

"So… you're here to show me around?" she asked.

"Uh… yeah. Yeah, let's go" he said and walked out the door. She followed him and showed her everything. The medical cabin, where they kept the supplies and where everyone went to eat. He introduced her to some of the people in the camp. A woman a few years older than her came up to them and smiled. She had shoulder length brown hair, and a little girl sticking to her leg.

"Hey, Chuck. I see we have a new addition to the camp" she said looking at Mia and smiling.

"Yeah, Laura this is Mia. Mia this is Laura" he said.

"Hi" Mia said and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you. It's good to see a new face around here. When you see the same ones everyday you run out of things to talk about" Laura said, laughing a little. Mia smiled and looked down at the little girl.

"And who's this little munchkin?" she asked.

"This is my daughter, Lily. She just turned 5 a few months ago" she said. Mia bent down and smiled at Lily.

"Hi, Lily. I'm Mia. Lily's a really pretty name" she said. Lily smiled at her and giggled a little.

"Well, I better go see what my husband is up to with the fearless leader. If you need anything though, don't hesitate to ask. Our cabin is next to yours" she said.

"Thanks" Mia said and smiled as she watched Laura leave. Something that Laura said caught Mia's attention.

"Chuck… who's the fearless leader?" she asked, as they continued walking through the camp.

"That would be what we all call Dean" he replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, he's the one who set up this camp and saved most of these people" he replied.

"Most of them?" Mia asked, looking around at the people.

"Some he found and some came here on their own. Like you" he said, looking at her.

"Well, if he's so nice to save these people, then why he is such a…" she said, trailing off and not being able to describe Dean's persona.

"Dick?" Chuck asked. She nodded and smiled.

"He's always been like that. You get used to it" he said. When Mia was about to say something else, a girl walked right up to Chuck. She had her black hair pulled back into a ponytail and tanned skin.

"Hey Chuck, have you seen Dean?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure he's in his cabin" he replied.

"Awesome" she said with a smile on her face. Mia noticed that and frowned. Apparently Dean was pretty popular around here.

"Hi, I'm Mia" she said and put her hand forward. The girl just looked at her hand and scoffed.

"Yeah, whatever. See ya, Chuck" she said and walked away. Mia glared daggers into her back and shook her head. _What a bitch _she thought.

"What's up her ass?" she asked.

"That's Risa. Just stay away from her and you'll be fine. Better yet, stay away from Dean when's she's around" Chuck replied.

"Why? Are they together or something?" she asked.

"No, but she likes to think so. Dean told her they have a "connection" just to sleep with her and now… she's convinced that they belong together" he said, making the little air quotation fingers.

"Okay, he really is an ass" she said, making Chuck laugh a little. They walked a little more until they got stopped again. Mia was surprised by how many people she had met in just a matter of ten minutes. The guy standing in front of her was wearing light blue shirt that was loose and a pair of dark brown pants. He looked as if he hadn't shaved in a while and his dark brown hair was messy.

"Hey, Chuck. And who might this lovely lady be?" he asked, looking at her.

"Cas, this is Mia. Mia this is… Cas" Chuck said. The way Chuck said his name made Mia worry a little. Cas took Mia's hand in his and kissed it lightly.

"Mia, can I just say you are absolutely beautiful" he said.

"Thanks. I think" she said and pulled her hand away.

"You know, I'm having a few… _friends_ over tonight at my cabin. I would love it if you could join us" he said.

"Um… Yeah-" she said but Chuck was shaking his head at her, practically telling her "no". She saw and nodded at him.

"I'm sorry, I can't" she said, looking at Cas and then back at Chuck.

"Well, maybe next time" he said and winked at Mia before leaving them.

"So… why did he ask me that?" she asked.

"Let's just say when he sees a pretty girl, he has to try. And his parties are of the… naked variety, if you catch my drift, which is why I told you not to go" he replied.

"OH! Okay. Got it. So, that's what he does… orgies?" she asked.

"That and a lot of other things" Chuck replied. Mia screwed up her face in disgust as they kept walking.

Chuck walked Mia back to her cabin about an hour later and left after she went inside. She didn't realise how much someone could talk. She walked over to the bed and lay down, staring up at the ceiling. She was surprised that the sheets looked new. She had not even been there for one day and she was already lost on what to do. She got up from the bed and walked out to the coffee table. She picked up her bag and took it back to the bedroom, dumping it on the bed. She pulled the zip and looked inside. She had three pairs of jeans, five t-shirts, three dresses, two knee length skirts, a pair of shorts, three pairs of flat shoes, black, white and red, her red converse shoes, a lot of underwear and socks, a few pyjama pants, three books, The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald, To Kill a Mocking Bird by Harper Lee and A Farewell to Arms by Ernest Hemingway. She never realised how big her duffle bag was until she fit so much into it.

This was everything Mia owned now including the clothes and shoes she was still wearing from the time she left her parents' house. Jeans, black t shirt, brown leather jacket and black flat boots. That was three days ago. She realised she was in desperate need of a shower. She picked up her toiletry bag with all her bathroom supplies in there. She was grateful she did not forget those when she was in a hurry to get away. She found two clean towels with a note on top.

_Hey,_

_I put these here after we met… You can finally get out those dirty clothes and relax after you see the camp… It's probably taking a while considering you now know that Chuck is quite the talker… _

_Laura_

Mia smiled and laughed a little. She met quite a few people today and she already felt a little better. She knew she would eventually get used to the fact that this was her home now. She jus wished she had her family with her. Even though she missed them with all her heart, she knew that these people would take care of her and make her feel welcome. Except Risa. And Dean. From the little conversation she had had with him and everything that Chuck told her, he seemed like a total jerk. Sure, he saved the people in the camp, but that did not change anything. She knew guys like him and guys like him were complete idiots. However, she knew she had to be civil and get along with him. It was practically the end of the world and now was not the time to be hating people. Tomorrow was a new day, and she would just have to try then. Today was her day to relax and get settled; tomorrow she could deal with Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I was really glad to see that you guys enjoyed it so much, and its only the first chapter! So, here's the next chapter. It's a little short, but after this chapter things will really start to happen in the lives of Dean and Mia. It's pretty exciting, I have to say. So, please read and review, and of course, enjoy! :)**

**P.S. Whoever watched the latest episode of Supernatural... I really think Dean was right about Bobby. What are the odds it ends well for him? Something to think about I guess. :)**

* * *

The next day, Mia woke up in her bed when the sun poured through her window. She rolled over onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. Today was officially her first day at this camp. She did not count the day before because she did not know anyone. Now that she did, she would try to fit in with everyone and try to make a new life. She got out of her bed and walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She had a quick shower and then put on a fresh change of clothes. She was wearing a light purple button up shirt with short sleeves and black skinny jeans. She pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and put on her black flat shoes. She pulled on her jacket and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. She walked down the porch stairs and looked around the camp.

There were a few people who were already awake and going over to the main room to eat. Mia saw Chuck and waved at him and he… well he smiled shyly and awkwardly. She laughed and shook her head. He was a strange man but she liked him anyway. As she continued walking she saw Dean coming out of someone's cabin. It was not his; she knew that for sure. He walked past her and she smiled a little; which he completely ignored. She knew that it was going to be hard to be civil with a person who did not even like her. What was worse was that she did not know what she had done for him to ignore her. She had only been in the camp one day and they had barely seen each other, so why was he acting this way?

Dean did not want to ignore Mia like how he had just a few minutes ago. He liked her. He liked her because she was pretty kickass when she took him down the other night. However, he did not want to get close to anyone because he knew what that got him. An eternity of misery. He kept his feelings inside and he did what he always did; he slept with Risa or one of the other girls in the camp in order to feel like his old self. Losing everyone he ever cared about made him never want to get close to someone again. So, he made the decision to be physically attracted to Mia, but he was not going to let it go any further than that. As he was walking, a few of the guys at the camp came up to Dean.

"Hey, who's the new hottie?" one of the guys, Jason, asked looking at Mia.

"Her name's Mia" Dean replied, rolling his eyes. At first he did not want to tell him her name, Jason and the others all shared one thing in common with Dean; admiring beautiful women.

"Did she come with someone? If not… I call dibs" Jason said, eying her. Dean glared at him and he frowned. The others noticed as well.

"What's your deal with the new girl?" asked Kyle.

"Nothing, there's no deal" Dean replied.

"So… you won't mind if-" Jason started to say but Dean cut him off.

"She's off limits" Dean said.

That was the end of the conversation. The guys knew better than to mess with Dean. When Dean got inside the main room, he watched as some people stayed and ate or took a plate of food and left. He looked at all the people and wondered whether they would live to see this world get better. He planned on finding Lucifer and killing him but he did not know when that was going to happen. Mia walked in and looked around; seeing Dean and walking over to him.

"Hey" she said, smiling a little.

"Uh, hi" he said, looking around the room. She looked at him and her smile faded. He was not even making eye contact with her. She scoffed and shook her head, walking away. She did not know why she bothered to talk to him. _Jerk _she thought. She saw Laura and Lily eating and sat down across from them.

"Hey, how are you? Did you settle in okay last night?" Laura asked, smiling.

"Yeah I did. And I'm good. Or I was" Mia replied, frowning.

"What's wrong? Or do I even have to ask" Laura said, drinking some juice. Mia titled her head in Dean's direction and Laura laughed.

"What's the problem?" she asked.

"I don't know. I mean, for someone who is all about saving people and being nice to them, he seems to really hate me" Mia replied, and then smiled as Lily was oblivious to their conversation as she ate her breakfast.

"Well, from what I've been told about our fearless leader I can tell you that he only acts this way… when he likes someone. And by someone I mean a girl" Laura said, smiling slightly. Mia looked at her and then burst out laughing.

"You're kidding right?" she asked in between giggles.

"Afraid not" Laura replied.

"Who told you this?" Mia asked after her laughter died down.

"Cas" Laura said simply.

"Yeah, because Cas is such a reliable source" Mia said, sarcastically.

"Well, he has known Dean for almost 6 years" Laura said.

"Really? How did they meet?" Mia asked as her ears perked up.

"I'm not really sure, actually" Laura said and went onto eating. Mia thought about what Laura had said. 6 years was a pretty long time to know someone. She was curious as to how Dean and Cas really knew each other. And if she could not ask Dean because of his ego, then she would ask Cas.

* * *

Dean walked around the camp later that night looking for Chuck. A lot of the people at the camp were walking around enjoying the cool spring night as summer was approaching. When he spotted Chuck he walked over to him.

"Chuck, we need to talk" he said.

"Well, if this is about the fact that we're running low on canned goods then you guys will have to go on a supply run" Chuck said, looking at his clipboard and then up at Dean.

"Thanks for that, but that's not what this is about" Dean said, annoyed.

"Okay. What's up?" Chuck asked.

"I need to know whether you… saw anything about Mia before she got here" Dean said. He didn't want Chuck to think something else so he tried to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"No… I-I didn't see… I didn't see anything" Chuck said, stuttering. Dean narrowed his eyes at him and he knew that he was lying.

"Chuck… I know you're lying" Dean said, giving him the look that all the guys were scared of. The one that said 'I could kill you any second if you don't do as I say'.

"Okay, okay. I saw her coming" Chuck whispered, looking around to see whether anyone could hear.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Dean asked, loudly. A few people who were walking past looked at them and Dean just gave them a nod, watching them walk away.

"Look, I saw it a few days before it happened. I didn't think anything would actually happen. It's not like my visions have been frequent lately" Chuck said.

"Have you seen anything else?" Dean asked.

"No, I haven't. If I do, I'll tell you" Chuck replied. Dean nodded and then walked away towards his cabin. He could not believe that Chuck did not tell him about Mia. As he walked, he saw Mia sitting on her porch steps reading a book; the porch light being sufficient for her to see. He knew that he had been ignoring and acting like a jackass, but he knew he should at least ask how she was. He walked over to her and cleared his throat. She looked up at him and looked confused. _What is he doing here? _She thought.

"Hey" he said. He looked down at her and felt like the air had been sucked out of him. She really was beautiful and Dean was finding it hard not to look at her.

"Hi" she said. Mia had noticed from the time she arrived that Dean was extremely good looking, but it did not change his personality.

"What are you reading?" he asked. She lifted up her book so he could see the cover. _The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald_. Dean nodded and then shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

"So, how are you?" he asked. Conversations about anything other than hunting and looking for supplies were not his strong point.

"I'm good" she said, smiling faintly. She could tell by the look on his face that this was really hard for him.

"And, um… did you… did you get settled in… okay?" he asked, pausing between words.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for asking" she said, standing up and closing her book. They stood there looking at each other for a while. This was dangerous territory and Mia knew she had to break the silence.

"Dean, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Uh… yeah. Sure" he replied, awkwardly. He had a feeling that she was about to ask him something he really did not want to answer.

"Okay. Ever since I got here I've heard nothing but how you saved these people in the camp and how they look up to you and respect you for saving them. You seem to really care about saving these people, but how can you still act like a jackass?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" he said, frowning.

"I just don't get why you saved me and didn't throw me out to an ocean of Croats. On top of that, you ignore me and we haven't even had a proper conversation since I got here. I mean, this is the longest you and I have talked!" she said, raising her voice. He scoffed and shook his head.

"I don't need this crap" he said and started walking away.

"Dean, wait!" she yelled. He turned around and glared at her.

"I'm not about to open up and share my feelings with you, okay princess? I don't swing that way and I never have" he said and walked away, leaving her on the porch steps; taken aback.

Mia stood there in shock. She was not expecting that type of reaction and she just shook her head. There was no point in trying to be friendly with Dean; there was no point in talking to him. Clearly he did not want to. She went inside her cabin and turned the porch light off. She had made a decision. She would never again try to be civil with Dean. She was better off without him. She had made some friends here already and they would be the ones to help her start a new life at this camp. Not Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I know it's been a while since the last chapter, but I've been super busy with uni and I'm about to get even more busy considering I have three essays to write! So, I'm super jealous of everyone who has all the free time on their hands... lucky you, guys. Anyway, enough of my rant... This is the next chapter. Nothing too exciting but I promise the next one is a goody! Not sure when I'll be updating that one because I have the essays and then two exams... unfortunately. Hopefully it will not be too long. Anway, please read and review this chapter... I really do promise that chapter 4 is awesome!**

**P.S. Can you believe there's only one more episode of Supernatural left? I'm going to die for four months without it! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had two weeks since Dean and Mia had that argument on her porch. Since then, Dean hadn't spoken a word to her and vice versa. They would walk past each other and completely ignore each other. People in the camp had started noticing this and were all curious about what was happening between their fearless leader and the new girl. The person who noticed it the most though was Cas. He had known Dean for a pretty long time and knew when his friend was lying. He was lying to himself about this whole Mia situation. Cas knew how Dean felt about her and he was pretty sure that Mia felt the same way about Dean.

It was late afternoon and Mia was sitting on her porch, reading. Well she was trying to. All she could think about was the stupid fight she had with Dean. At first she thought he was an idiot for reacting the way he did. She soon realised that it was her fault. She should not have asked him what she did and it came out much harsher than she meant it too. She wanted to apologize to him but she had a feeling he would not let her get a word in. Somehow though, she had to talk to him. She shook her head and sighed. She had been thinking so much about Dean that people would start to think she liked him. _Oh no! I like Dean Winchester! _She thought. She shook her head. _No I don't. I can't _she protested. She decided to put that aside for now and went inside her cabin.

Mia looked around and sighed. She knew she had to do something about the appearance. She went to the kitchen, took a rag and wet it. She wiped the kitchen counter causing it to look shiner than it used to. She wiped the dining table causing the wood to shine as well. She did the same with the coffee table. She looked around the room and it already looked different. Less dusty. She went into her bedroom and took out everything from her bag. She put her clothes in the drawers and put her books on top of the drawers. She had been delaying fixing the bedroom simply because she didn't know how she felt about this place.

Now that Mia had made friends and gotten to know the people, she felt more comfortable and decided that it was time to finally put her things in their places. This was her home now; she could not change that. She sat down on her bed when she realised that she did not take any pictures with her. She had nothing to remember her family by except her memories. No photos. The only thing she had was the little note that her father had written inside the cover of _A Farewell to Arms by Ernest Hemingway_. She got up and picked up the book, opening the cover. It had been a present for her 18th birthday from all three of them.

_Our dearest Mia,_

_Happy 18th Birthday, sweetheart. You have grown up so much and I can't believe it sometimes that you're 18 now. Your mother and I always knew you would take an interest in writing considering you loved to read new stories when you were little. You're going to be a great writer one day. We are so proud of you. It seems like just yesterday that you were born and now you've grown into a beautiful, respectful woman._

_Love Dad, mom and Emily._

A tear slid down Mia's face and she reached up to wipe it away. No one had ever been as supportive of her as her family had been. Not even her past boyfriends. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. She wished her family was there with her but the more she thought about it, the more she realised it would never happen.

Dean sat in his cabin looking over a map while drinking a beer. As much as he tried to concentrate, he knew he was not going to be able to. He had Mia on his mind and the fact that he got angry at her. He knew that she was trying to get to know what he was like and why he was like that, but he did not want her to know. He tried not to get close to people because he hated losing them, which was why he was an ass and pushed them away. He was pushing her away too but it was for the best. He would only end up hurting her.

Though somehow, he could not stay away from her. He knew he had to apologize to her because she was new here and he had to make her feel like she could be apart of this camp. He looked outside and saw that the sun had set and knew where she would be. On her porch; reading. He had noticed that about her ever since their fight. She would always sit on her porch steps and read. He got up from the chair and put on his jacket, leaving his cabin and closing the door behind him.

Mia was sitting in her usual place, reading, when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up and saw Cas standing in front of her.

"Hey" she said and smiled.

"Hey" he said and sat down next to her.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just thought I would come and see you considering I saw you sitting here" he replied.

"Oh god, you're not going to ask me to come to your cabin are you?" she asked, groaning.

"Not unless you want me to" he said, grinning. She hit him in the shoulder and laughed.

"No thanks" she said.

"Yeah, I know exactly whose cabin you want to visit" he said, smiling cheekily. She looked at him and a look of confusion graced her face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked.

"Come on, you can't tell me you haven't thought it. I know how you feel about Dean. It's how all the girls on this camp feel about Dean. Well, not all of them, but most of them" Cas replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said, shaking her head.

"Oh really? So whenever we're in the main cabin you're not looking at him when he's not looking at you?" he asked, amused by her denial.

"Nope" she said, popping the "p". She knew she could not deny it for long.

"Fine, deny it all you want" he said. He knew she how she felt and it was only a matter of time before something happened between them. As Cas finished talking, Chuck walked up to them.

"Who's denying what now?" he asked, as he sat down on other side of Mia so that she was in the middle of Cas and him.

"Mia is denying she likes Dean" Cas replied.

"I am not! You can't deny something when there's nothing to deny" she said, raising her voice.

"Well, then everyone here will have to ignore the fact that they see something between you and Dean" Chuck said.

"There's nothing between Dean and I" she said. She was starting to believe that maybe she did like him. She had always found attractive, but she also liked how he was respected in the camp. He cared about the people here. She looked at the ground and sighed. Maybe she did like Dean.

"Well, here he comes" Cas said, causing Mia to look up from the ground. She was shocked to see Dean walking up to them and standing in front of her.

"Hey Dean. Chuck and I were just leaving" Cas said and got up, along with Chuck. They started walking away but Cas turned around and smiled at Mia from behind Dean's back, walking away towards his cabin. She shook her head and then stood up. Dean was looking at her and she could not help but look at him too.

"So, what did they want?" he finally asked.

"We were just talking. The three of us have sort of become… The Three Stooges" she replied, laughing a little. Dean laughed slightly but not enough for her to notice.

"Well, just let me know if Cas tries to get you over to his cabin. I'll take care of him" he said, smiling faintly. It was the first time Mia saw an expression other than anger on his face. He looked cute. She laughed a little and Dean could have died right there. It was the most amazing sound he had heard. _God, I sound like a girl _he thought.

"So, was there a reason you came here?" she asked, looking at the ground and then at Dean again.

"Yeah, there was" he replied. He looked at her and sighed.

"Look Mia" "Dean, I" they said at the same time.

"You go" he said. She nodded and then continued.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you something like that. It came out really harsh too. I just wanted to get to know you" she said. Dean nodded and put his hands in his pockets.

"Look, you shouldn't be the one to say sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I… I'm sorry. It's just that… I don't like to talk about myself or my past. It's a bit of a sore spot, but that doesn't mean I had to yell at you. So, I'm sorry" he said.

"It's okay. It would be nice if you could tell me one little thing though" she said, smiling.

"Mia… I can't" he said, shaking his head. He didn't want to tell her anything. He could not get close to her.

"Oh come on. One little thing. Favourite food, band, movie, chocolate?" she asked.

"Mia just drop it, okay?" he said, louder than he meant to. She flinched and stared at him. She nodded and he sighed when he saw her lower her head.

"I'm sorry. Maybe one day, but right now… I can't" he said.

"I understand" she said. She would not push him anymore. When he was ready to tell her, she would respect that. There was an awkward silence which was broken by Mia.

"Well, would you like to know something about me? Go ahead, ask me anything" she said, smiling slightly.

"Um, okay. What did you for work before all this happened?" he asked, not entirely sure why he asked that.

"I was a writer for a paper in New York" she replied.

"Wow. Really? I wouldn't think of you as a writer" he said, a tiny smile on his face, as he eyed her up and down. At first, he thought he was complimenting her but when she looked offended he regretted what he said. He probably should not have eyed her up; considering it looked really bad and she would now have the wrong idea.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing" he replied, hesitantly. She rolled her eyes and scoffed, walking into her cabin. She tried to slam the door but Dean was right behind and stopped it.

"So, what? I'm too "pretty" to be a writer?" she asked, raising her voice.

"No, that's not-" he started to say but she cut him off.

"Or maybe I'm not pretty enough to be what you think I should be! Like a model, right? That's all guys like you ever think about. You have some nerve ogling me while I'm standing face to face with you!" she yelled.

"Mia, you're putting words into my mouth. I never said that!" he yelled back with a small smile, finding her reaction funny. She pushed him through the open door and stumbled back. He was surprised how hard she actually pushed him.

"You know what? Chuck was right. You are a dick!" she yelled.

"Mia, come on-" he started to say but she cut him off.

"I'm not Risa, okay? You can't look at me like that and expect me to fall for your charm and end up in bed with you" she said, glaring at him and then began walking into her cabin.

Dean stood there, shocked and confused. He did not want to push it any further but he could not help himself. One thing he was certain of was that she looked strangely hot when she yelled at him. He had never had a girl get that angry at him and he kind of liked it.

"Mia, come on. I'm sorry, okay? Okay, yes I'm an ass, and I shouldn't have "ogled" you as you put it" he said, trying not to laugh at this situation. She stepped out of the cabin and glared at him.

"You admit that you're an ass?" she asked, glaring up at him.

"Yes I admit that I'm an ass" he replied, with a small smirk on his face. He was signing his own death sentence if he told her how hot she looked right at that moment.

"Good, because if you dare look at me like that again, I will kick your ass, Winchester" she said, poking his chest with her finger.

"I swear I won't" he said, holding back a smirk.

"Good. Good, because like I said, I'm not like Risa or any of the other girls. You can't just tell me we have a "connection" and then expect me to sleep with you. It's not going to happen" she said, walking back inside and closing the door.

Dean looked at the closed door in front of him and thought about what she said. She was not like Risa or any of the other girls here; which made her even more amazing. She was the first girl to really reject him and in some weird way; he liked it. All he knew was that Mia was one hell of a girl and he would stupid to let her go.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm finally back after a very long time away because of exams and essays. I'm now free from uni for a month so I'll be able to update pretty regularly. This chapter's has some drama in it and its pretty good if I say so myself. So, enjoy guys! Please read and review and let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

_Dean was sitting on his couch with a beer in his hands. He had been thinking about Mia a lot recently and he could not help how he was feeling. He was starting to really fall for her and that was a scary thought. He was pulled from his thoughts, when there was a knock on the door. He got up to open it, revealing Mia on the other side. He noticed she was wearing a light purple robe as she walked in. She turned to him and smiled, as he smiled back._

"_Look, I really am sorry about last night" he said, taking in her appearance. Her black hair was open and wavy, as her blue eyes were framed with eyeliner; making her look even more like the bombshell she was. He was suddenly aware that she was extremely close to him._

"_Its okay, Dean. Really" she said, putting her hands on his chest. Dean looked away from her and straight at the wall. He didn't want to make eye contact with her. This was dangerous territory._

"_Mia, what are you doing?" he asked, as she started pulling his button up shirt from his body._

"_I can't stop thinking about you" she said, looking up at him._

"_Wait, what?" he asked._

"_You heard me. It was only a matter of time before this happened" she said and leaned up, kissing him softly on the lips._

"_Are you sure?" he asked after she pulled away. She nodded and smiled. He cupped her face in both his hands and kissed her passionately. He reached a hand down and took a hold of the tie on her robe, slowly pulling it to reveal…_

Dean woke up when he felt an arm being draped across him. He looked to his side and saw Risa sleeping, wrapped in a sheet. This was definitely not planned. After what happened with Mia, he was on his way back to his cabin when Risa approached him. At first he wanted to protest, but somehow she got him into her cabin. At first he found her attractive, but eventually she got possessive of him. So much so that he could not even talk to any of the women without getting into trouble. And now she had ruined a very, very good dream which was going places he was yet to discover.

Mia was incredibly beautiful not only in an obvious way but also in every other way. He had noticed a lot in the last couple of weeks and saw how much people in the camp liked her. She played with the kids in the camp and talked to their mothers. She had become really good friends with Laura which was great. Dean had also noticed that she, Cas and Chuck had become close. Dean really liked the fact that she had made friends with his friends and they really liked her. He also liked the fact that whenever Cas hit on her, she would refuse him with a sarcastic comment or a joke. However, Dean knew Cas would not try anything with her. Neither would any of the other guys; they knew better than to get on Dean's bad side. He knew that he was starting to fall for her, and that really scared him.

Dean knew that he had to get out of Risa's cabin; he just did not know how. He had to be as quiet as possible. He carefully took her hand off him and placed it next to her. He pulled back the covers on her bed and got up. He moved around the room quietly as he put his clothes on and left the bedroom; shoes in hand. He walked to the front door and opened it, closing it quietly behind him. Freedom he thought, smiling. He was now outside on her small porch, so he sat down on the stairs and put on his shoes.

Mia walked out of her cabin, towards the main cabin. She had showered, brushed and gotten dressed and was now ready to eat breakfast. She kept thinking about the night before and how she yelled at Dean. At first, she felt bad for yelling but it was understandable. She was not the type of girl to just sleep with someone and have no kind of relationship. However, she would be lying she if she said she had not thought about it with Dean. Truth was, when it came to Dean she stopped thinking. He had that effect on her. He had it on most women. As she walked through the camp, she saw Dean walk out of a cabin she knew was Risa's. He was smiling and he sat down on the stairs to put his shoes on. As she watched him, a wave of jealousy came over her. She did not know why she wished that he was with her last night. _I really have to get it together_ she thought.

When Dean stood up, he saw Mia looking at him from a distance. She quickly looked away and continued walking. He ran down the stairs towards her, and stood directly in front of her.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" she said, not looking at him.

"I'm sorry again for last night. I shouldn't have eyed you up like that. Old habits die hard, I guess" he said.

"That's okay" she said, still not looking at him. She was afraid that if she did, she would either start crying or want to kiss him.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, putting a finger under chin to lift it up; their eyes meeting. He had never been so gentle with anyone and that freaked him out. Mia was scared because she did not think Dean would ever touch her like that.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied. She heard footsteps behind him and looked around to see Risa. He turned to where she was looking and sighed. He did not need to deal with Risa right now.

"Dean, what are you doing talking to her?" she asked.

"Risa, don't do this now" he said, glaring at her. Mia slowly moved away from Dean and felt tears in her eyes. She would not let them fall over. She would never entirely belong here because Risa would never let her.

"You left me in the morning for her?" Risa asked, her voice full of bitterness.

"You know what, I'm just going to go" Mia said, trying to walk away but Dean took her hand. She noticed how perfectly they fit together, but she couldn't stay.

"Hey, wait. Can we uh… can we talk later?" he whispered. She shook her head and pulled her hand away.

"I can't. I'm sorry" Mia said and walked away. Dean watched her leave and then turned to Risa; glaring at her.

"At least now we're alone" she said, smiling. Dean shook his head and walked away from her. He could not deal with her because he had to see if Mia was alright. When he got to the main cabin, he saw Mia sitting with Laura and Lily. Laura was holding her hand; while Mia looked sad about something. Dean was about to go over there when Cas and Chuck stood in front of him.

"What's up?" Chuck asked.

"I need to talk to Mia" Dean replied, trying to push past them but they stood their ground.

"That's not a good idea" Cas said. Dean just shook his head and walked away. Apparently Cas, Chuck and Laura were being told something that he was not allowed to know. He hated being left in the dark, but if Mia wanted it that way, then he was okay with that.

Mia looked up as Cas and Chuck sat down with her and Laura. These people were now her friends and she knew she could trust them. Cas and Laura yes, Chuck not so much because of his big mouth, but she knew she had to able to trust him.

"So, do you really like him?" Laura asked Mia.

"I think so. I mean, I don't know anything about him but, I know that he cares about all of the people here. He saved all of you and I really admire that. I just felt like… someone was stomping on my heart when I saw him walk out of Risa's cabin. I look at him and I feel like hitting him because he's such an ass but then he just looks at me with that look… and I melt" she replied.

"Well, whatever happens… the three of us are here for you. We won't tell a soul" Laura said. Mia looked at her and smiled and then smiled at Cas. She looked at Chuck and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"If you breathe a word of this to anyone-" she said but he cut her off.

"I won't, I swear. Why does everyone assume that I'll tell something to someone who shouldn't know it?" he asked.

"Because it's happened. A lot" Cas said. Mia smiled and then shook her head.

"Alright, we should go find Dean and tell him that the guys need to leave tomorrow morning" Chuck said, getting up. Cas got up too and Mia watched them.

"Leave for what?" she asked.

"We're running low on a lot of supplies, so they need to go tomorrow morning so they can be back in few days. By then, we'll be almost all out" he replied and left, Cas following behind him.

"Alright, I got to go too. I need to see Paul before he goes too. You'll be okay, right?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Mia replied, nodding. Laura smiled and took Lily's hand, leaving Mia at the table.

Later that day, the sun was setting and it was becoming darker. Summer would be approaching very soon, which meant the nights would be even nicer than before to sit out. Sometimes it would too hot, but Mia would enjoy the start of the season anyway. As she walked around the porch in her shorts and blue t-shirt, she started thinking about Dean. Maybe if she tried now he would tell her something about himself. She was getting her hopes up though. He would not open up to her which meant she would never really know how she felt about him. As she went off into her own little world, she saw Risa storming up to the cabin. She walked down the stairs and met her halfway.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want you to stay away from Dean" Risa replied.

"And if I don't?" Mia asked. She had had enough with her. It was time to put her in her place.

"Then you'll get what's coming to you. He's not interested in you. He's interested in me. He told me we have a connection" Risa said. Mia laughed and shook her head.

"A connection? You know he only told you that to get you to sleep with him, right?" Mia asked.

"Keep telling yourself that, but Dean and I belong together" Risa replied, getting right into Mia's face.

"You have to be the most delusional person I have ever met, but yeah if by together you mean fuck buddies then yeah, you're totally meant for each other" Mia snapped, raising her voice.

"Stay away from him" Risa growled.

"For the last time, Risa, no one not even me; is after Dean. You can have him. Let's just hope he keeps you on leash from now on" Mia said.

Risa pushed her and stumbled. She lifted her right hand and punched Risa across the jaw. She backhanded her across the face and she fell to the ground. Mia was about to walk away when Risa stood back up and punched her. She felt blood on her lip, but at that point she did not care. She did care that people were now gathering around. Mia kicked Risa's legs out from under her and then punched her again. She would never fight someone like this on purpose but she had had enough. Risa grabbed Mia and punched her, flipping her over and punched her again.

Chuck ran up to the guys and was breathing heavily. They were talking about what time they would leave in the morning and Chuck was trying to get Dean's attention.

"Dean quick. Risa's in a fight-" he said but he was cut off by Cas.

"That's nothing new" Cas said and Dean smiled a little.

"With Mia" Chuck finished. Dean face dropped and so did everyone else's. He pushed past Chuck and bolted towards the people who had gathered around the girls. He pushed through them and saw Mia's fist collide with Risa's face. He was not surprised that she could punch that hard; considering it hurt a little when she punched him; and it seemed that she was winning the fight. He had to stop it though.

Dean grabbed Risa's jacket and pulled her off Mia and Cas grabbed her. He pulled Mia off the ground, and pulled her back when she lunged at Risa. They tried to claw at each other again, but Dean pulled Mia up by the waist, her legs kicking and flinging in the air. He pulled her away towards her cabin.

"This isn't over, princess!" Risa yelled, as Cas pushed her towards her own cabin. The crowd started moving away and Dean took Mia into her cabin. He saw that she had a busted lip and a cut on her cheek and forehead. He went over to her sink, took out his handkerchief, and wet it. He walked over to her to wipe the blood away but she moved away from him.

"I don't need you to look after me. You can go back to your girlfriend" she said, glaring at him.

"She's not my girlfriend, and you need to clean up. Let me help" he said putting the cloth against her cheek but she pushed his hand away.

"I don't want anything from you!" she yelled.

"Mia, I didn't know Risa would do that" Dean said. She moved away from him and scoffed.

"This only happened because you got her thinking you're interested in her. You're using her and she can't even see it" she said, putting her hands on her waist.

"Don't put this crap on me" he said, raising his voice.

"I may not know anything about you Dean, but I know one thing for sure. You're insecure" she said, looking at him.

"Insecure?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. You walk around this camp showing people that nothing bad can affect you, and have girls fall at your feet. You sleep with them because deep down you're lonely and you want even the tiniest bit of affection because you have no one. You are a scared, sad person who thinks he's all alone because he doesn't want to get close to anyone! You think that if you do, then people will just leave you!" she yelled, her voice full of venom.

"Shut up" he said, facing her. She could see him getting angry and she should have stopped, but she did not. She was just too angry at what happened with Risa and she needed to let it out on something or someone.

"No, I'm not done yet-" she started but he cut her off.

"Yeah you are" he said, angrily. She scoffed and then looked at him.

"You know… I see right through you, this whole stone cold front you have. That's just your M.O isn't? You rather shut people out then open up to them because you think they'll look at you differently" she said, getting into his face. He grabbed her hands in an extremely tight grip and pushed her hard against the wall directly behind her. She whimpered a little from the pain and looked into his eyes. She saw pain, anger and sadness in them. He pinned her hands to the wall on either side of her head. He pushed them down and gripped them hard, and she hissed in pain. He moved his face right next to her ear.

"You know nothing about my life. So don't you ever talk about me like you know me" he hissed into her ear. He pulled away from her harshly so that she stumbled into the wall a little. He walked over to the door and walked through, slamming it behind him.

Mia slid down the wall and pulled her knees up to her body. She covered her face with her hands and could not believe what had just happened. She said the most horrible things she could ever say to anyone. Her parents would not know her anymore if they were still alive. What was worse, Dean would never ever forgive her again. He would never talk to her again. He would never even get to know that she may have feelings for him. Worst of all, he would never get to know the fun girl she really was.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Okay, it's been a while but I have a new chapter for you guys! Don't hate me for what happens in the middle, it had to be done in order to show that Mia is starting to care about Dean... So, enjoy! Please read and review and let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

Mia woke up the next morning and sat up against the headboard on her bed. She had only had three hours sleep because she kept thinking about all the horrible things she said to Dean. She could not go to sleep because she felt so guilty and terrible about the whole situation; she had to force herself to fall asleep. She got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, had a quick shower and then got dressed into jeans and a t-shirt. She put on socks and then her red converse shoes and walked out the door. If she tried hard enough, she would be able to apologize to Dean before he left. She saw Chuck walking towards the front entrance and called out to him.

"Chuck!" she yelled and he turned around.

"Hey, Mia" he said.

"Do you know where Dean is?" she asked.

"Yeah, he should be packing up the trucks" he replied.

"Thanks" she said and ran off towards the front entrance. When she got there, she saw four trucks lined up and ready to leave. She then saw Dean checking over everything. She slowly walked up to him and saw him glance at her and then look away.  
"Hey" she said. He said nothing as he opened a bag and made sure everything was in there.

"Dean… I'm so sorry for last night. I feel so terrible and I know that there's no excuse I can give you but, I'm really sorry. I wish I had never said that. I never wanted to hurt you" she said, tears glistening in her eyes. He did not look at her and kept going around the trucks and making sure everything was in place.

"I know you can never forgive me for what I said and I don't blame you. I just want you to know that I hope we can be civil with each other. I don't deserve it but I don't want us to hate each other because I don't hate you, Dean. I don't blame you for hating me if you do, but I just hope we can at least stand to be around each other. Dean, you have to know that I didn't say any of it to hurt you. I was so angry about the Risa thing and I just let it out on you when I shouldn't have" she said, looking at the ground as she was afraid to look at him. When he still did not say anything, she knew that she had blown her chances at them being friends.

"Alright well, I'll let you get back to what you're doing. Be careful. Please" she said. He was staring directly in front of him, his profile facing her. She felt a tear slide down her face and quickly leaned up and kissed his cheek, walking away quickly after that.

Dean did not know what hit him. He was angry with her about last night and knew that even though she apologized he would not be able to forgive her so easily. She kissed him on the cheek, though. It surprised the hell out of him and he had to admit he liked it. He liked Mia a lot but the things she said to him hurt him. He knew she did not say anything to hurt him because it was not on purpose. She was angry about the Risa situation and he could not blame her for letting her anger out on anyone or anything. And now she thought he hated her. He did not hate her; he just did not know how to forgive her. He just needed to get away for a few days and this supply run was a good start. There was a good chance they would run into some Croats but it was nothing he could not handle. It was chance to blow off some steam and then come back to talk to Mia.

Mia was walking back to her cabin; on the verge of tears. She did not care who saw her; she just wanted to let it out. She hated herself for what she did and said to Dean. She knew that she had no chance with him now. She was not sure how much she liked him, but she knew that she did. She just hoped she had not destroyed whatever she had with Dean. As she was walking, she bumped into Cas. He looked at her and was instantly worried.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked.

"Nothing" she lied. She could not tell him what she said. She did not want him to hate her too.

"You sure?" he asked, not believing her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You better go. Be careful" she said. She saw him nod and then walk away. She walked up the stairs to her cabin and then inside. She leaned against the door and then slid down to the ground. She contemplated packing up her things and leaving. Or just leaving without her things and letting one of those monsters kill her. She heard a knock on the door and stood up, wiping her face. She opened the door to see Laura and Lily on the other side. Lily was looking up at her with daisies in her hands.

"Hey, I was seeing Paul off when Cas came up to me. He said you were upset" she said as Mia let her in and shut the door.

"Remind me to kill him" Mia said, bitterly. Laura looked her and shook her head.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked. Mia just shook her head and refused to talk. Laura walked up to her and hugged her. When she calmed down, Mia explained everything to her. She told her everything that had happened the night before and that morning.

"Sweetie, he'll forgive you" Laura said.

"No, he won't. You didn't see the look on his face" Mia said, sadly. Lily walked up to her and offered her a daisy. Mia took it from her and smiled, as Lily kissed her cheek and walked back to sit near her mother.

"Mia, you have to believe things will get better. If you don't, you'll keep blaming yourself and that's not good for you. Dean may be stubborn and a dick sometimes but he has his days when he's so caring and good to the people here. And I can see the way he looks at you. He really likes you. Things will get better Mia, they will" Laura said, offering her a soft smile. Mia smiled at her and nodded.

"Thanks" she said.

"You're welcome" Laura said and smiled.

"So… what now?" Mia asked.

"Now we talk about something with a lighter subject" Laura said and Mia nodded, agreeing with her.

* * *

Two days later and Mia still was not feeling better about what she had said. It was going to be harder than she thought to be able to forget about what happened. She knew that Dean would not forget it. He probably would not let her forget it, either. She decided to read to get her mind off this situation. She grabbed _A Farewell to Arms_ and sat down on the stairs outside, as the cool night air blew around her. She was a few pages in, when she heard someone coming towards her. She looked up and smiled when she saw Laura.

"Hey, I'm not disturbing you am I?" she asked.

"No, come sit" Mia replied. Mia noticed Lily was not with her.

"Where's Lily?" she asked.

"Oh, she's sleeping in Abby's cabin. They were playing with their dolls and she said she wanted to stay there for the night" Laura replied, sitting next to Mia.

"That's nice. Now we can catch up without having to watch what we say" Mia said, smiling. Laura laughed and nodded.

"I know. I've been _dying _for girl talk" she said.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Mia asked. Laura was about to say something when she they saw Chuck running frantically. Mia and Laura looked at each other and then got up from the stairs.

"Chuck, what's going on?" Mia asked, watching him turn around.

"The guys called in via the radio. They're five minutes away. They came back because some Croats ambushed them and someone's been hurt" he said, in a hurried tone.

"Oh my god, who? Was it Paul?" Laura asked, her face full of worry for her husband.

"No, he's the one who called. I couldn't hear who it was because his was crackling. I gotta go" he said.

"Wait! We're coming with you!" Mia said, and the girls followed him after Mia threw her book inside the cabin, watching it land on the couch, closing the door. The trucks were pulling up right in front of the medical cabin when the three of them got there. Sophie, who was in her early forty's and who had previous medical history before this Croatoan thing started, was standing outside waiting to patch up the guy who was hurt. Mia watched as the guys got out and started helping their wounded friend. She noticed that they had cuts and scrapes on them, but clearly they were not as bad as their friend's.

"Alright, careful of his arm" Cas called out to the rest of the guys, as the Mia caught sight of who the wounded man was. She felt like the air had been knocked out of her; she felt sick to her stomach.

"Dean" she whispered, in a worried tone. Before she knew how, she was running towards the guys, but was stopped by Chuck.

"Chuck let me go. Dean's hurt!" she yelled.

"Mia, let them take him inside first" he said.

"No" she said and pulled away. She saw the guys take him in and called out to Cas.

"Cas, what happened?" she asked, her voice full of fear and worry.

"We were out looking for supplies when about 20 Croats came at us. We managed to get out but three of them weren't giving up. Dean tried his best to get rid of them but they threw him against a wall, dislocated his left shoulder, beat the crap out of him, there's a large gash from where one of them slashed him with a knife but it's not that deep… and they stuck a piece of glass into… into his chest, we're hoping they didn't puncture a lung. He hit his head pretty hard when he was thrown" he replied, his voice breaking a little. He hated telling Mia what happened but she wanted to know.

"No" she said and tears fell down her face as Cas pulled her into a hug. She cried into his chest and shook her head. This was her fault. She caused Dean to get hurt.

"I gotta get back in there" he said. He pulled away from her and hurried into the cabin. She leaned against one of the trucks and just sat there, numb. Laura walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder, as Paul stood next to Laura. Chuck stood to the side of her and just looked at her. He was not sure what to do. Cas came out again and stood on the steps of the cabin's porch.

"Mia, we need some help" he said.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"He's slipping in and out of consciousness and we need someone to keep him awake" he said. Mia looked at Chuck and Laura, and they nodded at her telling her to go. She ran up the stairs and through the entrance with Cas in front of her. When she walked in, she gasped in horror. Dean was lying on one of the three beds, with his grey t-shirt cut open and soaked in blood, Kyle holding a cloth to the gash, a piece of glass sticking out of his chest, cuts on his face and his breathing was uneven. She saw Risa standing next to him and she glared at Mia.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, in harsh tone. Sophie was in the corner putting thread through a needle so that she could stitch up Dean's wounds.

"Risa, not now" Cas said. Mia walked over to the bed and softly took Dean's right hand in hers.

"Dean, it's Mia" she said, softly. Mia took the opportunity to look down at Dean's chest. Despite being covered in blood, she could tell he had an amazing build and her breath hitched in her throat. She tried her best not to stare but that was going to be hard.

Dean stirred a little and looked around to see Mia. He was relieved to see her. His last thought; before he blacked out back at the alley he was attacked in, was Mia. He thought about how he would never be able to tell her that he did not hate her. He smiled faintly at her and he saw a tear fall down her face.

"Hey" he said, in a low voice as he started slipping out again. Sophie came over and looked at everyone.

"Okay, Kyle slowly remove the cloth from the wound when I say. Cas, I want you to go get some alcohol from the cabinet to disinfect the wounds. Mia, I need you to keep him calm, make sure he doesn't jerk around. Jason, I need you to thread some more needles for me. Risa… I think you need to leave" she said, struggling to get the last part out.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Look, there can't be too many people in here" Sophie said.

"Why can't she leave?" Risa asked, looking towards Mia.

"Risa, just leave" Cas said. The way he said it made Risa flinch a little and then she left right after sending Mia a threatening look.

"Alright, let's do this" Sophie said, and got to work. Mia looked down at Dean and saw that he was waking up again.

"Hey" she said.

"Mia, keep talking to him, okay? Don't let him slip out again" Sophie said, as she stitched. Mia nodded and looked Dean again.

"Dean… I'm really sorry. I feel… awful. Please, I need you to be okay because I need to make it up to you. I don't blame you for hating me" she said, sadly.

"I d-don't… hate you" he said as his breath hitched.

"You should" she said.

"I can't" he said, looking up at her. Mia smiled down at him and shook her head. She looked him over and saw that the glass in his chest was right next to a strange tattoo. She knew she had to ask him about that later.

"Okay, we gotta get that glass out. Cas, Mia, Kyle… hold him down" Sophie said. Mia, Cas and Kyle held Dean down as Sophie carefully held the glass and slowly pulled it out. Dean groaned in pain and Mia softly stroked his cheek.

"Shhh, it's okay" she said, as she continued to calm him down.

"Alright, it's not as deep as I thought. He's gonna be fine" Sophie said, starting on the chest wound.

"You sure?" Mia asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm positive it didn't puncture a lung. He's gonna be okay" Sophie replied, smiling faintly at Mia. She shook her head as she went back to work. _That girl has it bad for this guy _she thought.

"You… you know what I thought about before… I blacked out?" Dean asked, his breathing still strange as he looked at Mia.

"What?" she asked, softly. She took a chair and pulled over so that she could sit right next to him.

"I thought about how much you would lecture me when I came back. "You weren't careful" blah blah blah" he said, smirking.

"That's really all you thought of?" she asked, smiling faintly.

"Well, there's some other… stuff that I want to say, but I… can't in front of these guys" he said, his breathing almost normal. Mia looked at the guys as they smiled at each other and then at her.

"You and your reputation" she joked, laughing softly.

"Yeah well, I have to protect it" he said, grinning with his eyes half closed. Mia noticed this was the first time he actually smiled around her. He smiled faintly at times, but this was a full blown smile. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Okay, we gotta pop his shoulder back in" Sophie said, after finishing the stitching. Mia helped Dean sit up without hurting his stitches. Sophie put her hands on his shoulder.

"Okay, on three. One…" she said and snapped it back in.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean groaned and Mia took the ice pack Jason handed to her. She held to his shoulder and smiled a little at Dean.

"You said three" he complained.

"Yeah, but you would've flinched" Sophie replied. Sophie went over to the sink and filled some water in a bowl. She grabbed some wash towels and came back to Dean. She handed the things to Mia and she looked worried.

A shaky hand took the bowl and dipped a towel in the water, as Mia slowly started wiping the blood from Dean's chest. She breathed heavily and then looked at Dean. He was smiling at her and was enjoying her torture. She wiped his face to get rid of the blood from the scrapes and cuts there. Sophie put a little alcohol on his wounds to which he hissed in pain and then put some gauze and tape on top of Dean's stitches. Mia nervously helped him out of his bloody shirt and into a fresh one, covering him up with a blanket and sat back down. She breathed heavily as she had just partly undressed Dean, and she would be lying if she said she did not enjoy it.

"Alright, you'll be as good as new in few more days" Sophie said, as she gathered the bowl and dirty towels and got rid of them.

"Thanks" Dean said. He looked at Mia and she smiled at him. They all exchanged some more words about Dean taking it easy, and then guys and Sophie left to their cabins. Mia was still sitting next to Dean.

"You should get some sleep" he said.

"I'm good right here. I'll leave once you fall asleep" she said, stroking his hand. They were both silent for a while when Mia spoke.

"Dean, I really am-" she started when he cut her off.

"Stop apologizing Mia. You're sounding like a broken record" he said, a small smile on his face. She looked at him and shook her head.

"But Dean... I didn't mean any of it-" she said but he stopped her again.

"I know you didn't, because you were pissed off about Risa. I don't blame you for going off at anything or anyone" he said, smiling softly.

"I'm sorry" she said, sadly.

"I know, Mia. I forgive you, I do. Clean slate, okay?" he said, looking at her.

"You forgive me? Just like that?" she asked, not believing him at first.

"I can't stay mad at you. You have that effect" he said, smiling. She laughed softly and then smiled at him.

"Plus, now's not the time to be holding gurges against people. I mean, if I was going to stay mad at you, you and I wouldn't be able to stand each other much longer" he said. She understood what he was saying and decided that he was right.

"Clean slate" she said, nodding. She watched him shift carefully and then tap the bed. She shook her head and smiled, getting up from the chair and lying down next to him. She put her head on his chest making sure it was not on his wound.

"This is a real chick flick moment" she said.

"Oh god. I hate those" he groaned.

"Well… I'll give you the chance to dirty it up a little" she said, smiling faintly.

"Okay. Thanks for being my hot nurse" he said, grinning, adding his nurse comment after a few seconds. She laughed and shook her head.

"You're welcome. I didn't do much though" she said.

"Are you kidding? You held my hand, held an ice pack to my shoulder, wiped the blood off me; that was very nurse like" he said.

"Whatever you say, Winchester" she said, smiling slightly.

Dean watched Mia as her eyes drifted closed and softly kissed her forehead when he knew she was asleep. Soon, sleep came over him as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! So, we're getting closer and closer to the moment I know you're all waiting for... So please read and review and let me know what you think! Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

The next morning, Dean opened his eyes and looked down to find that he was alone. He sat up a little and wondered when Mia had left and most importantly… why? He hoped that he had not made things awkward between them when he made room for her to sleep next to him. He smirked as he thought about the night before. He felt that even though they had not said much to each other; he and Mia were a lot closer than before. At first, he thought he was crazy to forgive her so easily, but he knew that Mia was not a bitter person and she did not say anything that night on purpose. She was angry at Risa and she was scared about fitting in here. Dean had reassured her that everyone except Risa really liked her, and that she should not worry about what Risa thought. Dean was pulled from his thoughts when Sophie walked in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better. Thanks" he said, nodding.

"You're welcome. So… where's Mia?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"I don't know. I woke up and she was gone" he replied.

"You two seem better than before. What's going on there?" she asked, knowingly. Everyone knew that Dean and Mia were secretly pining for each other, and it was only a matter of time before they were together.

"Oh, come on Sophie. We're not having this conversation" Dean whined. Sophie put her hands up, surrendering. She knew how Dean was.

"Okay, I give up. I'll see you later" she said and was about to leave when Dean called her name.

"When can I leave?" he asked.

"You can leave in a couple hours. I just want to keep an eye on you. I'll be back later but don't leave from here. And even when you go back to your cabin, you better take it easy" she replied.

"Okay, jeez" he said, frustrated. Sophie just shook her head and walked out of the cabin. Dean sat there for a few minutes until he heard someone else come in. He looked up and saw Mia with a plate of toast and jam on top in one hand, and glass of juice in the other.

"Morning" she said and walked over to him. She put the plate and the glass down on the table next to him.

"Hey, you didn't have to do this" he said, looking at the food and then at her.

"Yes I did. Think of it as a peace offering" she said, sitting down on the bed.

"You don't need to bring me a peace offering. We're good" he said.

"Okay, then just think of it as breakfast" she said after a while.

"That, I can do. God, I'm starving" he said. She went to get up from the bed but he stopped her.

"If I'm eating then you're eating with me" he said. She smiled and sat down next to him, passing him the plate of toast. She took one and bit into it, a little jam getting stuck to her top lip.

"You have jam on your lip" he said, smiling faintly. She went to wipe it away, when Dean lifted his hand and wiped it with his thumb. He licked it off his thumb and smirked.

"All gone" he said.

"You did not just do that" she said, laughing a little.

"Yes, I did" he said still smirking.

"That's gross" she said, looking at him. He shrugged and went back to eating. Mia couldn't help but smile. She liked this new side of Dean she was seeing.

* * *

A week had passed and Dean finally had his stitches removed. Sophie told him he still had to be careful because of injuries and he reluctantly agreed. This week had been great. He and Mia would make small talk every now and then but he wanted to tell her everything she wanted to know. He knew he owed it to her. And he wanted to know more about her life. He was really starting to fall for her and even though it scared him, he knew he wanted to be with her. He did not want to delay it anymore, and he knew she felt the same way.

Mia sat on her porch and sighed as the summer night air blow around her. She and Dean had been talking about the little things this week, but she wanted to know more about him. However, she did not want to push him because she did not want a repeat of last time. She had to come up with a way to ask Dean questions without making him angry. She looked up and saw Cas, Chuck and Laura approaching her.

"Oh look, my shadows are here" she said, smiling. The three of them looked at each other and smiled, shaking their heads. Mia's smile dropped and she looked down at the ground.

"Why the long face?" Laura asked. Mia sighed and shrugged.

"I'm trying to figure out a way to ask Dean about his life without getting him mad at me" she replied, looking at them.

"Okay, you're going about this all wrong. If you really want to know what Dean's life was like, you have to go to him. He can't come here where he has the opportunity to leave. You should talk to him in his… comfort zone, you could say" Laura said.

"Yeah, grab a six pack from the fridge in the supplies room and take to him. Or better yet, take him to the Impala. He really loved it" Cas said.

"Wait, the beat up Chevy was his?" Mia asked, shocked.

"Yeah, you should have seen it before it got ruined" Chuck replied. She shook her head then thought for a moment. She stood up and looked at her friends.

"Okay, I'm going to do it" she said, smiling slightly.

"Yes!" Laura yelled and Mia laughed. She looked at them and all smiled at her. She smiled one last time before she ran off towards the supplies room. She went in and found the fridge, opened it and took out a six pack of beer, and then left. She walked back towards Dean's cabin and stopped in front of the stairs. She walked up them and then stopped in front of his door. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She waited for a few seconds before the door opened to reveal Dean on the other side. She sighed and then realised she was staring at him.

"Hi" she said.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked. She lifted up the beer and smiled at him.

"I thought we could talk" she replied.

"Okay, come on in" he said and stepped aside for her to go inside.

"Actually, I was hoping we could talk outside" she said. He looked at her with confusion on his face and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Lead the way" he said. She walked down the stairs, as he followed behind her. As they walked, his eyes kept looking down at her ass and he sighed. _Damn, she's hot! _He thought.

When they suddenly stopped, Dean noticed that they were standing in front of the Impala. She looked at him and smiled, as he just looked even more confused than he was before.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

"Well, if I want to get to know you than I thought this was a good start" she replied. He smiled at her and they walked over to the car. The front doors were not on the car anymore so they sat there. Dean in the driver's seat and Mia in the passenger's. They both took a beer each and opened them. They clinked their bottles together and drank.

"So… what do you want to know?" he asked.

"Everything. Don't hold back" she replied, smiling faintly.

"I should warn you that some of things I've done… might make you think twice about me" he said, looking at her.

"Dean, I really like you. Nothing's going to change that" she said, taking his hand in hers.

Dean went on to tell her everything. He told her how his mother died, causing his father to push him and his brother into a life of hunting. He explained all the monsters to her and what the Croatoan virus was. He told her how Sam left for college and how he went to get him back when their father went missing. He told her about the car crash that nearly ended his life, and how his dad traded his soul for Dean's. Dean told Mia about Sam's death and how he made a deal for him. Then he told her about the worst time of his life. Hell.

"What?" she asked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"4 months was more like forty years. I was tortured for thirty when this demon, Alistair, told me he would take me off the rack if I tortured another people. He told me everyday for thirty years but I kept saying no, until I couldn't anymore. So, for the next ten years… I tortured people. I didn't know who I was. It changed me" he said, looking away from her.

"Dean, it wasn't your fault. You're not a terrible person for looking out for yourself. You're not doing it anymore, are you?" she said as she held his hand. Dean looked at her and did not have the heart to tell her that he was still torturing. Demons anyway. He did it for information on Lucifer.

"No" he lied.

"See, don't blame yourself for this. You shouldn't have to think about it again" she said, offering him a smile. He smiled slightly and continued on.

"After that, Cas pulled me out" he said. He was ready for her next question and actually couldn't wait to see the shock on his face.

"Cas… what do you mean by Cas pulled you out?" she asked.

"Cas is short for Castiel. Who was an angel" Dean replied. _Here it comes _he thought. Mia's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"What? Cas is an angel?" she asked, in a loud voice.

"Was" Dean replied, amused by her reaction.

"What do you mean "was"?" she asked, still shocked.

"We're coming to that" he replied. He continued on to tell her about the seals, Lucifer rising from the pit, him and Sam being vessels for Michael and Lucifer, and finally Sam saying yes to Lucifer. He also told her about how the angels left, causing Cas's powers to fade away, making him a human now. He even told her about Chuck being a prophet who wrote the Supernatural books, and saw her coming to the camp. They sat there in silence for a while as Mia processed everything.

"He saw me coming?" she asked. Dean nodded and looked away from her.

"That's a lot of info to take in" she said.

"I'm sorry. I should have slowed down" he said, looking at her. She turned in her seat to face him.

"No, it's okay. I just can't believe Cas was an angel. And Chuck is a prophet. Dean, your life has been… I can't even find the words. You don't deserve any of this. After everything you've done, saving people from those monsters, you don't deserve what's happening out there" she said, sadly.

"You don't deserve what's happened to you, either" he said. She looked at him and shook her head.

"I wish I could just turn back time and change everything. My parents would still be alive; my sister too. I would have travelled more, seen the things I wanted to see. And maybe I could have met you under different circumstances. The way you travelled all across the country… seems could have had the opportunity to meet" she said, smiling slightly. He looked at her and did not know what to say. He was a little surprised that she said that but he could not help the smile that appeared on his face. She smiled even more and then decided to change the subject to something more fun.

"So… what did you guys do for fun? When you weren't hunting?" she asked.

"You know, played poker, pool, went to bars and drank. Nothing too exciting" he replied. She nodded and took a sip of her beer.

"What are you into? You know, music and stuff" she said.

"Classic rock and nothing else. Music after that just wasn't worth it" he said, sipping his beer.

"Oh god, I know what you mean. Okay… on the count three, favourite band, alright?" she asked, sitting up in her seat instead of leaning back.

"Okay" he said, amused at how excited she was.

"One… two… three" she counted.

"Led Zeppelin!" they called out at the same time.

"No way!" she yelled and laughed, hitting him lightly in the shoulder. He laughed as well and then calmed down.

"I do really like them but I have to say; and you'll probably kill me for this, I love Fleetwood Mac more" she said.

"Yeah, you're dead to me" he said, smirking. She laughed and shook her head.

"Movies?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Anything Jack Nicholson. Or Clint Eastwood, especially the westerns" he said. She nodded with her smile on her face and raised her beer.

"I'll drink to that" she said and drank some of her beer. There was a comfortable silence between them until Dean broke it.

"Mia?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she said, looking at him.

"Thank you" he said.

"For what?" she asked, confused. She had not done anything.

"I don't know. Everything, talking to me and listening to my extremely complicated life" he said, shaking his head. She smiled and took his hand in hers again.

"You're welcome" she said. She finished the last of her beer and put the bottle down on the floor of the car.

"We should get back" he said, getting out of the car, with the remainder of the beer. Mia realised that they had been talking for at least an hour.

"Yeah, we should" she said, getting out of the car and following him.

Dean walked Mia back to her cabin and walked her right up to her door. She turned to him and smiled, causing him to smirk at her.

"Thank you for telling me about yourself. I feel like I know you now" she said.

"Don't mention it" he said and winked. She smiled even more and saw the way he looked at her. She watched as he started to lean into her, almost meeting her lips. She closed her eyes and leaned in a little, feeling his breath on her lips. Their lips were almost touching when Mia heard her name. They jumped apart and saw Laura standing there in her pyjamas.

"I was going to come and see if I could borrow some hand cream but I'll just leave. Sorry" she said and walked away, all with a smile on her face. Mia sighed and looked at Dean.

"I should probably get inside" she said.

"Yeah" Dean said, scratching the back of his head. She opened the door and walked inside, looking at Dean.

"Goodnight, Dean" she said, smiling.

"Goodnight, Mia" he said. He watched as she closed the door and he sighed heavily, closing his eyes.

"Damn it. So close" he mumbled and then walked away towards his cabin.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I've taken forever to upload this next chapter... but here it is finally! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this next one... I think you will ;)... Please read and review and let me know what you think... :)**

* * *

Mia walked back from breakfast the next day with a roll in her hand. She and Dean had been looking at each other throughout the time they were in the main cabin. He was talking to some of his friends and she was sitting with Laura. Laura had apologized over and over again about the night before and Mia reassured that it was okay. As she walked back to her cabin, she could not help but think about the night before. She and Dean had talked about his entire life. She could not believe how much he had been through. As she was lost in her thoughts, Cas came and put his arm around her shoulder.

"You can't leave me alone, can you?" she asked, while small smile on her face. She bit into her roll and swallowed after chewing.

"Nope. What can I say? You're just so much fun to mess with" he replied. She shook her head and laughed.

"What do you want, Cas?" she asked.

"Well, considering things didn't go so well last night I thought I could make up for that" he replied, a smirk on his face.

"And how do you know things didn't go well?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I know because neither you nor Dean would have been at breakfast this morning" he replied.

"Good observation skills, Cas. So… were you ever going to tell me about your secret past?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I'm guessing Dean told you about how he and I met?" he asked in return.

"You got that right, angel boy" he replied. She saw Chuck walking past and could not help but smile. _This should be fun _she thought.

"Well, if it isn't the camp's wee little prophet. Tell me Chuck, seen any visions of me, lately?" she asked, folding her arms as she moved away from Cas. He gulped at looked between her and Cas.

"Did Dean tell you?" he asked.

"Sure did" she said.

"You're not angry are you?" he asked, genuinely scared of what she might do. She sighed and relaxed herself, smiling at him.

"No, of course not. It's just weird to think of my new best friends as a former angel and a prophet" she said, looking between them.

"An almost former prophet. Visions haven't been constant like they used to be" Chuck muttered.

"I hope I'm not left out of that best friend equation" Mia heard someone say. She turned and saw Laura, and she smiled at her.

"Of course not" she said. They all continued to walk towards Mia's cabin, at a slow and relaxing pace. It wasn't too hot at that point of time which was good for them.

"So… we should have a name" Cas said.

"Yeah we should" Laura said.

"Cas, Chuck and I, are the Three Stooges" Mia said.

"Well, what about when I join?" Laura asked.

"I don't know, the four of us can't really be compared to any other group. We're just one of a kind" Cas replied. Mia was pulled away from the conversation when she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Dean walking up to her.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" she said, smiling.

"Can I talk to you? Alone" he asked. She looked at her three friends and then back at him.

"Sure" she replied. She moved away from Laura and the guys, moving closer to Dean. She looked at him and smiled, as he smirked at her. She turned to see her friends still standing there, all with knowing smiles on their faces.

"Guys, you can leave now" she said.

"Oh, uh yeah" Laura said and they all left. They moved behind one of the cabins near by so they could listen in without Mia seeing.

Mia smiled up at Dean and after she told her friends to leave. She could not believe that she and Dean would actually be standing in front of each other without picking a fight.

"Sorry about them. You know how they are though" she said, laughing.

"Yeah, I do" he said, smiling a little. He looked at her and saw how beautiful she was. Not only in her looks but her personality too. She was incredibly kind to the people of the camp and he admired that.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. I was wondering… if you wanted to, would you like to… hang out… with me tonight?" he asked, stalling between words. Mia could tell he was nervous about something and she was shocked. She didn't think Dean would ever get nervous about anything. Then again, in his own "Dean" way, it sounded like he was asking her out.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Dean Winchester?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"N-no… o-of course not" he said, stuttering. Mia found it incredibly cute that he was putting on his best "I'm not scared or nervous about anything" face but she knew that he was.

"Well if you are… then yes. I will hang out with you tonight" she said. He smiled and looked relieved all of a sudden.

"Awesome. Okay, meet right here after dinner" he said, kissing her cheek quickly and then walking away. She smiled and bit her lip as she watched him walk away. She turned around and smiled.

"You three can come out now" she said. She heard Chuck say "crap" from behind the cabin and then watched as her friends came out with innocent smiles on their faces.

"Do you three have nothing better to do than listen in to conversations between Dean and I?" she asked, smiling.

"What can I say? Life was boring in the camp before you came along" Chuck replied. Mia shook her head and then laughed slightly.

"Well, I do have something better to do, if you know what I mean" Cas said, as he started walking away.

"Really Cas? It's still morning" Mia asked, looking disgusted.

"There's no specific time of day to engage in an orgy" he said.

"Oh god. Please just leave" she said and watched as he smiled and walked away. She shook her head and then walked away towards her cabin, as Chuck left to go see what the camp would soon need and Laura went to see where Paul and Lily were.

* * *

After Mia ate something that night, she quickly ran over to her cabin to get dressed properly. She had a quick shower, brushed her teeth, shaved her legs (she was thankful she remembered to keep her razor), and pulled out her navy blue summer dress with floral designs; one of the three dresses she had brought with her. She put on her underwear and picked up the dress. She quickly put it on and put on her red flat shoes. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail, brushed it, and swished it around and fluffed it to make it look a little sexier. She wished she had remembered to pack some of her make up, but hopefully Dean wouldn't mind. He did not seem to so far. She walked out of the cabin, closing the door behind her and walking down the stairs. She walked for a while until she stopped at the spot Dean had told her to meet him at.

Mia took a deep breath and then let it out. She did not know why she was nervous, but she was. She was really starting to fall for Dean and she hoped that he felt the same. She wanted nothing more than to be with him but she was scared that he would not feel the same about her. As she paced around, she looked up and saw Dean walking up to her. She smiled and when he was standing in front of her, he could not help but smile either.

"Hey, you look… amazing" he said as he looked her up and down. She looked so beautiful; from her hair to the dress that showed off her amazing legs, Dean did not know how he was going to be able to control himself.

"Thanks. It's not too much is it?" she asked, looking at herself and then up at him.

"No, it's not. You look great" he said, smirking.

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself, Winchester" she said, as she took in his appearance. He was in his usual attire but Mia would not have him any other way. He was wearing a un ripped pair of jeans, a black t shirt and a dark blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to below his elbows.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah. Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see" he said, smirking. He held out his hand, waiting for her to take it. She bit her lip and took his hand, as he led her away from where they were standing. She soon realised that they were passing his cabin, and then passing the firing range behind it, and into the forest. They walked around the trees and through the grass.

"Dean, where are you taking me?" she asked, as they continued to walk.

"We're almost there. God, you're impatient" he said, smiling. They came to a clearing and what Mia saw caused her to gasp. They were standing in front of a huge lake with trees all around and mountains in the distance.

"Dean, it's beautiful" she said. She looked around and noticed a duffle bag sitting on the grass, along with a drink cooler.

"I can see you've been planning this" she said. He looked at the bag and then back at her.

"You could say that" he said, and went over to the bag. He unzipped it and pulled out a large blanket. He opened and spread it down on the grass, and then sat down on top of it.

"Are you just going to stand there and look pretty?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She smiled and then walked over to him, standing down next to him as she folded her legs to the side.

"So, how do you know about this lake?" she asked.

"It's apart of the camp, I only found out about it when I was putting the fencing up. Which ends at the end of the lake" he replied.

"I come out here when I need to get away from everyone in the camp. Don't get me wrong, I like them, but… sometimes, I wish I didn't have to be their go-to guy" he said.

"I really admire what you did for this people, Dean. You saved them from hell on earth" she said, looking at him.

"I saved them for now, but who knows what might happen" he said, shaking his head.

"Well, we just have to hope for the best" she said, looking out at the lake.

"So, what's your story?" he asked, looking at her.

"You really want to know?" she asked in return. He nodded causing her to smile faintly.

"Well, I was born and raised in Colorado but I moved to New York to go to college. I went to college and studied journalism. I graduated and got an internship at one of the papers in the city, and went to grad school at the same time. After that, I got a job at another paper and worked for about 2 years" she said.

"Wow. That's quite a life you had there" he said, looking impressed.

"Yeah, but when my mom got sick I moved back home so that I could take care of her. My sister had just started her new job so she didn't have time to take of her and I didn't want my dad to worry… so I took care of her. She was getting really bad and then this whole Croatoan thing started. We were pretty scared considering we didn't know what it was. It had started off in the major cities, and eventually it came to our town. You know what happened after that" she said. She had not realised that she was crying until Dean cupped her cheek and wiped some tears away.

"I'm sorry-" he started but she stopped him.

"No, it's okay. I wanted to tell you. It's only fair; you told me about your life so I should tell you about mine" she said, looking down at her hands. They were quiet for a while until Dean spoke up.

"I'm sorry about your family" he said. She looked up at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry about yours" she said. He smiled faintly at her and then leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"So… what else is in the bag?" she asked, changing the subject.

Dean smirked at her and then leaned over; looking through the bag. He was digging through it when he pulled something and handed it to Mia. She smiled at him and then laughed.

"Chocolate?" she asked.

"Yeah, when we went out to get supplies before I got injured I picked this up. Don't worry, it's not old and you won't get sick" he replied.

"Thanks" she said and then kissed his cheek. She pulled away and noticed that he was shocked. She was too. She had never been so forward with him. He had kissed her cheek and her forehead, sure, but she had never really initiated anything between them until now.

"So… no boyfriend?" he asked, randomly.

"Dean! You can't ask me that" she replied, laughing nervously.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well, if you must know I have had three boyfriends. One in high school, we broke up because he was too much of a momma's boy; one in college, we broke up after graduation because we grew apart. I had one when I was in my last year of grad school and we were pretty serious, until I found out he was cheating on me. So yeah… not that great" she replied, looking at him.

"Want me to find him and rearrange his face?" Dean asked. Mia laughed out loud and then shook her head.

"No, don't do that. Who knows where he is anyway. For all I know, everyone I've ever known is dead or a Croat" she said, sadness gracing her face. Dean was about to say something when she spoke again.

"I have you guys now, though. You, Cas, Chuck and Laura are all I need now" she said, smiling at him.

"Mia… there's something else I want to give you" he said. He went over to the duffle bag and then pulled out an old journal. He sat back next to her and handed it to her. This was a big deal for him because he never trusted anyone with this, but he trusted Mia and he knew he could show what was in there.

"It was my dad's. Everything he ever hunted, he wrote about it in there. I thought that if you wanted to know what life was like in detail; that would be the best start" he said. She opened the journal and flipped through it. She closed it and smiled up at Dean.

"Thanks, Dean. This is… really cool" she said. He smirked at her and leaned over to the small cooler; opening it and taking out a beer.

"Of course" she said.

"Want one?" he asked, smirking. She shook her head no, and then smiled.

Dean opened the beer and took a sip. He looked at Mia and saw how beautiful she looked. He knew he would not be able to stop what he was about to do. He put his beer on top of the cooler lid and sat up a little. He slowly leaned over to her and cupped her right cheek in his hand. Mia's breath hitched and she could feel his lips almost touching hers. She leaned forward a little, allowing their lips to press together in a soft kiss. He pulled away a little and looked at her. She had her eyes closed and he leaned in again, kissing her passionately. His tongue moved against her lower lip, begging for entrance. When she obliged, she wrapped her arms around his neck, as the kiss deepened. She moved her lips against his for a little longer until she pulled away.

"Wow" she said, breathing heavily. He smiled a little and she smiled back.

Mia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Dean's left hand roamed Mia's back as he gently laid her down on her back on the blanket. Her fingers tangled into his hair, as a small moan came from her. Dean's mouth travelled down to Mia's neck, where he started nipping and kissing her neck. When he reached her pulse point, she shivered and moaned, causing Dean to smile against her skin. He had found her weak spot. Mia was enjoying what he was doing so much but she knew she had to stop him.

"Dean… we-we need to stop" she said, struggling to come to her senses. He lifted his head and looked at her.

"What?" he asked. He was so caught up in the moment he did not realise what she was saying.

"It's just a little too soon… for _that_" she replied, combing her hands through his short hair at the back of his head.

"Oh, yeah. Okay" he said. He released her from his embrace and stood up, reaching for her hand to lift her up. Dean folded the blanket and put it back in his duffle. He packed everything up as Mia picked up John's journal and her block of chocolate. They walked back to the camp, and Dean walked Mia back to her cabin.

"I had fun tonight" she said, as she stood in front of her door.

"Yeah, me too" he said, smirking. She smiled and leaned up, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Goodnight" she said.

"Goodnight" he said, kissing her once more. She opened the door and walked inside, as she watched him leave. She closed the door and then leaned against it. She held her hand over her heart and could not help but smile. She was really starting to fall for him and could not wait to see what the future held for her and Dean.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while but I'm back with another chapter. Not a lot happening in this, much more of a filler than anything else... but I hope you enjoy anyway :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and hope you like this one. Please read, review and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

It had been a little over a month since Mia had arrived at the camp. She had not even realised it until she woke up the next morning. She had finally adjusted to life at the camp and she felt like she had a new family to live with. Yes, she would always miss her parents and her sister, but she had people who had been looking after her and who she could return the favour for. Mia smiled as she thought about one of those people. Dean. The night before had been wonderful and Dean had really made her feel safe. She had told him about her own life and he had comforted her when she was upset. The kiss that they shared was the best kiss of her life. She had forgotten about all her other kisses as soon as she kissed Dean. He had made feel so amazing and she knew it would only get better.

It was late afternoon and Mia was sitting on the couch reading through John Winchester's journal. She had found the entries in there quite fascinating and could not put the journal down. She wondered how she never knew about half the monsters in the journal. They seemed like they were everywhere and yet; she had never heard of them. She was pulled from her thoughts when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" she called out. The door opened and she saw Laura walk in while Lily ran in.

"Mia!" she yelled and hugged her. Mia laughed and smiled as the little girl let go of her.

"Hi, Lily. I missed you" she said.

"I missed you too. I got you these" Lily said and held out some daisies.

"Thank you, sweetie" Mia said and kissed Lily's head. Laura came and sat down next to Mia and laughed at her daughter.

"So… how was last night?" she asked. Lily was now off in her own world, as she played with her doll.

"It was… amazing. We talked and laughed. I told him about my life and he was so… great. And… we kissed" Mia replied, adding the last part with a smile.

"Oh my god! Really?" Laura asked, surprised. Mia nodded and laughed at her reaction.

"So, how was it?" Laura asked.

"It was unbelievable. It was like I forgot about all my past kisses when I kissed Dean. It was so amazing" Mia said, and found that she couldn't stop smiling.

"Well, I'm happy. You both deserve to be happy even if we're not in the best situation" Laura said. Mia smiled and then the girls continued to talk. It was not until there was another knock on the door that the girls stopped talking. Mia got up and opened the door to see Dean on the other side. She felt like air had been knocked out of her and felt the heat rise.

"Hi" she said, smiling.

"Hey" he said, and then leaned in and kissed her. He had taken her by surprise and she suddenly pulled away from the kiss.

"Come in" she said and stood aside. When Dean walked in he saw Laura smiling at the two of them. She had just witnessed the kiss and Dean felt a little embarrassed.

"Oh, uh… hi Laura" he said.

"Hi, Dean" she said, standing up; still with a smile on her face. Mia looked around the room awkwardly and Laura tried not to laugh.

"Alright, well we should go. Come on Lily" Laura said, taking Lily's hand and walking out the door. Not before she winked at Mia though. Mia closed the door after they left and smiled at Dean.

"I probably should've checked who was here before I did that" Dean said, smirking.

"Yeah, probably" she said, smiling.

"Well… at least now I can do this" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her, passionately. There lips moved together and Mia never wanted it to stop. She had to pull away however to regain her breath.

"Oh, wow" she said.

"You're welcome" he said, with a smirk on his face. She hit him the chest playfully and then shook her head.

"So… I was thinking you could come over tonight" he said, kissing her again.

"Oh, really? And what exactly do you intend to do with me?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I can think of a few things" he said, kissing her again. He pulled her closer to him, as her hands combed through his hair.

"Okay, I'll come over" she said, as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Good. I'll see you tonight at dinner" he said, kissing her once more before leaving. Mia didn't know what would happen that night, but she knew she could not wait to find out. However, Mia soon realised something. If she went over to Dean's cabin, would she be considered another notch on his belt? She was not sure how Dean felt about her but she hoped that he did not think of her as any of the other girls he has been with.

Later that night after dinner, Dean saw that Mia looked a little down. He had feeling it was because he had not really talked to her much. He had only done that because he was not sure whether he wanted people in the camp to know what was brewing between them. They had so far only kissed a few times and he was not really sure what they were. As much as he liked Mia, he was not sure whether he wanted to be in a relationship. That was not him and it never had been. He wanted to be with her but he had a feeling that one day, he would end up hurting her. He shook his head to keep those thoughts away. He was falling for her and he _did_ want to be with her. He would try to make it work between them.

When Dean made eye contact with Mia, he smiled a little. She smiled back but she did not look happy. She got up from her chair a few seconds later and then walked out of the room. Dean frowned and then got up from his chair as the guys wondered why he was leaving. He left the room and saw her walking away towards her cabin.

"Mia!" he yelled and ran after her. As he reached her, he grabbed her hand and spun her around; her hair and her emerald green skirt swished in unison.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as she looked up at him. She looked down at the ground and shook her head.

"Is it me? Did I do something?" he asked.

"No! God, no. Dean, you didn't do anything wrong" she replied, looking up at him with shock in her eyes.

"So then… talk to me. What's up?" he asked, rubbing her shoulders to calm her down. She sighed and knew that she had to tell him what she was feeling.

"Dean… how do you really feel about me? Do you like me or am I just going to be another notch on your belt?" she asked.

"No Mia, you're not just another hook up okay? I really do like you. I was scared at first but now… I want to see where this goes" he replied. _Man, I'm sounding too chick flicky _he thought.

"I really like you too" she said, smiling at him. He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She pulled away from him and smiled.

"So, are you taking me to your cabin or not?" she asked, smiling and biting her lip. He smirked, taking her hand in his and leading her to his cabin.

Dean opened the door and took Mia inside, closing and locking the door behind him. She turned to him and pulled at his shirt, bringing him closer. He leaned down and kissed her; his arms winding around her waist as hers wrapped around his neck. She deepened the kiss and he lifted her up, causing her to wrap her legs around him. She dropped her shoes from her feet and locked them around Dean's waist. He carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down. Mia was not about to back out now. She knew that she had feelings for Dean and she knew that she wanted to go through with tonight.

* * *

Dean woke up the next morning when the sun coming from the window hit his face. He opened his eyes and looked around, smiling when he saw Mia's head on his chest. He leaned down and kissed her head and she stirred a little. Last night had been incredible and Dean could not believe how amazing Mia was. She had really rocked his world and he had a feeling he did the same for her. He saw her lift her head and look up at him.

"Morning" she said, smiling and kissing his chest.

"Morning" he said, leaning down and kissing her. He deepened the kiss and cupped her face. She pulled away from the kiss and sighed.

"Last night was amazing" she said, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I know I'm awesome" he said, smirking. She punched him in the arm and he winced. She covered her mouth thinking she was being playful but she hurt him.

"Damn baby. Where did you learn to hit like that?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

"Self defence classes when I was in New York. I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" she asked, rubbing his arm.

"I'll live. I'm happy I'm not Risa" he said, referring to her fight with Risa a while back.

"Was I really hitting her that hard?" she asked.

"Oh babe, you were totally kicking her ass" he said and kissed her passionately. They kissed each other for several minutes before Mia pulled away. She quickly got out of bed before Dean could stop her.

"Okay, I'm going back to my cabin to brush my teeth and change my clothes. Meet me there so we can walk to breakfast together?" she asked, as she put her clothes back on.

"Can't we just stay in? I can think of a better way to spend our time" he said, pulling her towards him and kissing down her neck.

"Nope. Come on, get dressed" she said, kissing him quickly and then leaving his cabin. Dean fell back on the bed and sighed. She was evil to leave him hanging like that but she was completely worth it.

* * *

Mia wished she had brought a camera with her to the camp. The minute she walked into the main cabin with Dean's arm around her shoulders that morning; everyone in the room looked directly at them. Laura, Chuck, Cas and Paul were all smiling, Dean's other friends were grinning and some were passing money around. Mia had no doubt that they had placed a few bets on her and Dean's pending relationship. And Risa… well her face was priceless. Mia could tell she was boiling with rage but she did not care. Dean had chosen her and Risa needed to accept that. The other people in the camp just seemed completely confused and shocked as to what was happening. It was definitely a Kodak moment. Dean and Mia sat down at the table with Laura, Lily, Paul, Chuck and Cas.

"Morning" Mia said, smiling at all of them. Laura was smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"Morning" she said. Dean and Mia looked at each other and then back at their friends.

"Okay, we know you're happy about this but please stop smiling" Mia said, looking at Laura. She immediately dropped the smile and went back to eating.

"Dean, you're going to have leave soon for canned goods and a few other things" Chuck said, changing the subject.

"Okay, we can leave in a few hours" Dean said.

"Wait, today?" Mia asked, looking at him. She was worried about him leaving. She didn't want him to get hurt again.

"Babe, I'll be fine" he said, kissing her cheek. She looked away from him and then at Laura. She smiled faintly at Mia and knew exactly how she was feeling. It's how she felt every time Paul left, and it never got easier.

A few hours later, Dean and Mia were in his cabin. He was packing his duffle bag and she was watching him. She was worried that this trip would be a repeat of last time but she knew that as the leader, he had to go. She had thinking about something for the last couple of hours and wanted to voice her thoughts.

"Dean, I was wondering if you could teach me… how to defend myself" she said. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"I think you already know that from your classes, don't you?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah, but I meant… with guns and knives and stuff" she said, walking closer to him.

"If you didn't know that, then what were you doing pointing a gun in my face the night you got here?" he asked.

"I most probably wouldn't have shot you considering I'm not sure how to" she replied.

"Mia, I don't know if that's a good idea" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Dean, I need to know these things in case something happens to me" she said, placing her hands on his chest.

"Nothing's going to happen to you as long as I'm here" he said, kissing her forehead.

"And what happens when you're not here?" she asked, looking up at him. He sighed heavily and hung his head.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" he asked in return, looking up at her. She shook her head with a smile on her face. He thought over it for a minute and then gave up.

"Fine" he said.

"Oh! Thank you!" she yelled, and then kissed him hard on the lips.

"But no arguing and what I say, goes" he said, after she pulled away. She nodded and then kissed him again, this time more passionately as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Although, you would look totally hot with a gun in your hands" he said, grinning and winking at her. She laughed a little and then went back to kissing him. They were so lost in each other, that a knock on the door startled them.

"Whoever's at the door has really bad timing" Dean said, as he kissed down Mia's neck.

"Dean! Come on, we have to go! You can come back and have sex with Mia! And if not then, you can send her to me!" the person yelled. Dean and Mia both knew it was Cas. They pulled away from each other and Mia sighed.

"You better listen to ex-angel boy" she said.

"What? The part about the sex or sending you to him?" he asked, confused.

"What do you think?" she asked with smile on her face, as she rolled her eyes. Dean leaned in and kissed her again and then pulled away.

"I'll see you in a few days" he said.

"Okay. Be careful, please" she said, looking at him.

"You got it, babe" he said, kissing her again. They walked out after Dean picked up his things and closed the door. He kissed her one last time and then walked away towards the trucks. She sighed and then walked away towards her cabin.

* * *

A few days later, Mia was sitting on her porch trying to read her book but found that she could not concentrate. Her mind kept wandering off to Dean and whether he was safe or not. She knew she should not worry; he had been doing this for years, but she could not help herself. She would not be able to handle it if something happened to him again.

"Hmmm, I know exactly what you're thinking" she heard someone say. She looked up and saw Laura walking up to her. She sat down next to Mia and looked at her.

"Is it that obvious?" Mia asked.

"Yeah" Laura replied. They were quiet for a while before Mia closed her book and looked at Laura.

"How do you handle it? How do you not worry?" she asked.

"Sweetie, there's no such thing as not worrying. I have to; it's just how I am. You do worry, but when they came back… relief just washes over you. I know Paul; I know he's not reckless. So, that's makes it a little easier" Laura replied.

"Well, I'm guessing Dean is the reckless one, then" Mia said, playing the edges of her book.

"He is, but I think now that he has someone to come back to, he's going to be okay" Laura said, smiling at Mia. Mia smiled a little and sighed. She felt a little better after what Laura had just said. Just as Laura had finished, Mia looked up and saw Dean with his duffle bag in his hand, walking up to her cabin. She stood up and smiled and waited for Dean to come right to her. Laura smiled and slowly walked away to go to Paul without interrupting the new lovers. Mia wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and kissed him, passionately.

"Told you I'd be back in one piece" he said, smirking.

"I missed you" she said, combing her fingers through his hair.

"I missed you too, babe" he said and kissed her again. He let go of her lips and smiled.

"God, you look beautiful" he said, looking her up and down. Mia looked down at herself and laughed. She was only wearing jeans and a black t shirt. Yes, her hair was down and wavy; the way Dean liked it, but she was not dressed up very much.

"Dean, I'm only wearing jeans. I'm not looking that great" she said, smiling slightly.

"You kidding me? You always look great" he replied, smirking. He meant every word of it.

"Thanks" she said, blushing.

"Wait here, I'll be right back. Don't move" he said, picking up his duffle and walking away in a fast pace. Mia waited there for a few minutes until she saw him coming back without his duffle bag. He practically ran up the stairs of her cabin and lifted her up into his arms, flinging her over his shoulder causing her to squeal and laugh hysterically. He opened the door to her cabin and carried her inside, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Dean was lying on Mia's bed with her on top of him; tangled in the sheets. Her chin was resting on his chest as she brushed her hand over his protection tattoo and the hand print scar. She wondered where he got it and then a thought entered her mind.

"Did you get this when Cas pulled you out of hell?" she asked, moving her hand over the scar.

"Yeah" he replied, looking at it.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"No, not really" he said, stroking her hair. She moved closer to him and kissed him. He cupped her cheek and deepened the kiss, as she stroked her thumb across his jaw. She pulled away from the kiss and leaned down to kiss Dean's neck, moving towards his chest. She kissed and nipped at his chest, and then leaned up and kissed his lips again.

"So, when are you going to train me?" she asked.

"First thing tomorrow. Right now, I just want to stay here with you" he said, sitting up with her in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, passionately.

"Well, I can't argue with that" she said.

"I'll tell you what. I'll stay here and not go out on any supply runs or missions so that I can train you" Dean said.

"Dean… I can't ask you to do that" she said, shocked at what he had offered to do.

"Yeah, you can. You need me to train you and that's what I'm going to do. Cas or someone can go out and do all that important stuff but I want to be here with you" he said and kissed her, as his hands ran over her thighs.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yep" he said, smirking. Mia smiled at him and then kissed him, passionately.

Mia was starting to really fall hard for Dean and knew that she would want to say those three little words to him. The only thing that scared her was the fact that there was a slight possibility that Dean would not say them back. She decided not to let it get to her and told herself to enjoy the time she had with Dean. Who knew what would happen in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know it's been forever since I have updated and I'm very sorry! However, all my assignments are finished and my holidays have started so I'm free! Woohoo! Which also means I'm free to update as regularly as I can, which is good for all of you who are loving Dean and Mia. Quick heads up, next couple chapters some people might not like me very much, but it's all to prove a point to a reader who I received a PM from who said and I quote "Dean is perfect!" So, the next few chapters are to prove to her that Dean, even if we really love him, is not perfect. So, please read and review, and let me know what you think! Please don't hate me in the next few chapters, like I said... all to prove a point. :)**

* * *

Dean and Mia had been together for two months. Dean really could not believe it himself. He was sure that he would never actually fall for someone but when Mia came along, well things changed. He could not believe his luck especially in times like these with the Croatoans everywhere that he could find someone he really cared about. The feelings he had for her were beginning to scare him and he just hoped he did not do something stupid and hurt Mia.

What impressed Dean was the fact that Mia had been training and picking things up extremely fast. He had promised her he would stay and help her and that was exactly what he did. She had taken this part of his life really well and he knew that she was worth keeping. She had never judged him when he told her about his past and she did not argue about anything during the training. He smirked as he remembered her first day.

_Dean and Mia had walked over to the firing range behind Dean's cabin. Now, Mia was holding a 45. up and trying to aim for the target. Dean was standing next to her and trying not to laugh as she stuck her tongue out to show that she was concentrating._

"_Babe… you're holding it wrong" he said, pointing to the gun. She turned and glared at him._

"_Dean, I'm trying here" she said._

"_I know, I know. Let me help" he said, as he walked over to her. He stood behind her and put his hands over hers on the gun._

"_Okay, relax your arms" he said. She took a deep breath and relaxed her arms slightly._

"_Shoulders back and aim" he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. She moved them back and then aimed the gun for the target. Dean's hands were now resting on her waist._

"_Don't close your eyes, keep them open and slowly squeeze the trigger…" he said, trailing off. He watched her intently as she slowly pulled the trigger causing the gun to blast off with a loud bang. Mia smiled as she saw where the bullet hit the target. Inside the last circle._

"_I did it!" she yelled and jumped up and down._

"_Not bad. A little more practice and you'll be able to bullseye it" he said, putting his arm around her and kissing her cheek._

"_Yeah, I'm going to be awesome" she said, loading the gun as Dean had taught her to._

"_Well, it'll take a while. Took me years" he said._

"_Yeah, whatever" she said and aimed again. Dean laughed and shook his head._

All around, Mia was one of the greatest people he knew; which made him wonder why the hell she was with him. _Because it's the freaking end of the world, that's why _he thought. He shook his head of that thought. That was not the only reason she was with him. He cared about her and she obviously felt the same way. He was beginning to sound like a big girl but he did not care. If that meant keeping Mia, then so be it. He knew that what he felt was more than just caring about her, but expressing that aloud would most probably scare him.

As Dean and Mia walked back to his cabin later that afternoon after some more training, Chuck came up to Dean and stopped. He looked extremely frazzled and worried about something and that did not sit well with Mia or Dean.

"Dean… I-uh, I had a vision" he said.

"Okay. What was it?" Dean asked.

"Well, there was a demon that was saying things about Lucifer finding Mia to mess with you. You tried to get it out of him about where Lucifer is" Chuck replied.

"So do I get it out of him?" Dean asked. Mia looked between the two men and suddenly felt a little worried. What would the devil want with her?

"No, not even with the torture" Chuck replied.

"Wait… the what?" Mia asked, looking from Chuck to Dean.

"You don't know?" Chuck asked her.

"Know what?" she asked, looking at Dean. He looked at her and then sighed.

"I'll explain later, okay?" he said. She just shook her head angrily and walked away towards her cabin.

"So, what happens after that?" Dean asked Chuck.

"Well, you try to ask about the Colt but I woke up after that. I haven't been having full visions lately. I think it might have something to do with the fact that the angels are gone" Chuck replied.

"Where do we find this guy?" Dean asked, more interested in what happened in the vision. Chuck gave details on whatever he saw and could make out as a real place.

"Alright, thanks Chuck" Dean said and walked away quickly to Mia's cabin. He knew that she was angry about the torturing. After all he had lied to her that night in the car when she asked if he was still doing it. He just hoped she was not too mad. He turned the doorknob to see that her cabin was unlocked. He walked in and closed the door behind him to see her sitting on the couch. She looked up at him and glared angrily.

"Mia-" he started but she cut him off.

"Torture? Really? _Torture_?" she asked, standing up from the couch and walking over to him.

"Look, I'm not doing it to humans; just demons. I do it to get info on Lucifer" he replied.

"I don't care what you do it to, I care that you're doing it. I'm scared that it's going to change you" she said.

"I won't let it go too far" he said, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Dean, killing Lucifer is not worth losing your humanity over. Especially if you're protecting me" she said, moving away from him.

"Mia, that's crazy. I would protect you from anything including Lucifer before I thought about myself. I would put yours and everyone else's safety before mine. I have to do this, Mia. I have to find a way to kill Lucifer without hurting Sam and then all of this will finally be over" he said, standing behind her.

"I'm just scared that you'll get hurt or this will change you somehow" she said, quietly. Dean heard her though.

"Nothing's going to happen to me" he said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and holding her tightly.

"You can't know that for sure" she said. She was genuinely scared that he would get hurt like he did last time, or something much worse.

"Yes I do. If I say I'm going to be fine, then I'm going to be fine" he said, turning her around and cupping her face. He leaned in and kissed her softly. When he pulled away he smiled her and she smiled back.

"Chuck told me where that demon's going to be, so the guys and I will have to leave. Tonight" he said.

"You just got back yesterday from a three day supplies run" she said, looking up at him sadly.

"I know, babe, but this is something I have to do" he said, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I understand… I do. For how long?" she asked, looking down at the buttons on his shirt.

"I don't know. A couple of days; maybe a couple of weeks depending on how long it takes to get there and find the demon" he replied.

"I'll miss you" she said, looking at him.

"I'll miss you too" he said, and kissed her, passionately.

Mia was not sure whether she would ever get use to the fact that Dean would be gone on missions every now and then for long periods of time. She knew that it was what he had to do but she hated that he was gone and not with her. She knew now that she was in love with him but also knew that it was too soon to say anything. She just hoped that Dean felt the same way otherwise if he did not; her heart would not be able to take another emotional blow.

Telling Mia Summers not to worry was one of the hardest things someone could convince her of. No matter how hard she tried, she could not stop worrying about Dean. He had been gone close to a month and it worried her because he said he would be gone for a couple of days or weeks. Not close to a month. Yes, he had called over the two way radio and told her he missed her a few times, but she could not help it. She just could not shake the feeling that something had gone wrong and that she would never see Dean again. Worse than that, she would never be able to tell him she loved him. She and Dean had been together for two months; three if you included the month that he had been gone for, and even though it was a bit soon she knew she was in love with him. There was no denying it. When she Dean got back she would wait a while before she told him, but she loved him and hoped he felt the same.

Mia knew that she would have to tell someone though and that someone was Laura. She was going to freak out but Mia had a feeling she would be happy. Mia got up and walked out the door to Laura's cabin. She knocked on the door and waited for a while before Laura came to the door.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked, smiling.

"Can we talk?" Mia asked.

"Sure" Laura replied and they walked into the cabin. She sat down on the couch and Mia sat next to her. Lily was sitting at the table drawing happily; oblivious to everything around her.

"So, what's up?" Laura asked.

"I think… Well I don't think; I know. I'm in love with Dean" Mia replied, slowly. Laura's eyes nearly fell out of the sockets when Mia said that.

"Wow" Laura said.

"Do you think it's too soon?" Mia asked.

"I don't know; it's been two months which is quite a bit of time" Laura replied, unsure of what to say.

"I mean, I won't tell him yet. I want to wait for a while before I do. Make sure that this is how I really feel" Mia explained.

"I think that's a good idea" Laura said, smiling faintly.

As the day progressed, Mia was playing with Lily and drawing pictures with her while Laura did some things around the cabin. Mia looked over at Lily and smiled. She had never really been the girl to want kids but recently she had been rethinking that. She did not know whether Dean would ever want children but she would want to know whether he was open to the idea. She did not want to have kids with anyone but Dean; she knew that much. Her relationship with Dean felt different to all her other ones. It felt real. As if he actually cared about her instead of only pretending to. She had never felt truly safe with her other boyfriends like she did with Dean. She knew nothing bad could happen to her when he was there.

Mia was later leaving Laura's cabin with her and Lily. They continued walking as they heard the trucks pulling up to the camp. She saw Paul get out of one truck and hug Laura and Lily. Mia smiled as she watched them and hoped that she would one day have something like that. She looked away when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw Cas, who she smiled at. She was about to say something when she saw the seriousness on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She knew that something bad had happened.

"I think you need to know that things didn't really go our way on his trip. Dean tried his best to get it out of the demon about where Lucifer is but that didn't happen. He found out that the Colt is still around and the demon said he knew where it was; he told us and we went looking for it. It wasn't there though. We tried everything and it didn't work" Cas replied.

Mia sighed and shook her head. Dean had told her about the Colt and she could not believe that they could not find it. Dean was probably frustrated and she needed to see him.

"Where is he?" she asked. Cas nodded to the truck and Mia turned to see Dean pulling out his duffle bag and walking away. She could not even imagine how he was feeling at that point of time.

"Thanks, Cas" she said. He smiled faintly at her and then walked away. She walked away from the trucks and went straight to Dean's cabin. When she got there, she knocked and waited. When Dean did not open the door, she turned the knob to find it opened and walked inside. She closed the door behind her and saw him pouring himself a drink of whiskey. He did not even look up at her when she walked into the cabin.

"Hi" she said, walking a little closer to him. He didn't answer back as he took a sip of his drink.

"I'm sorry. Cas told me what happened" she said, walking closer so that she was right next to him.

"Yeah well, Cas should mind his own damn business" he mumbled, as he drank from his glass.

"Dean, he's your friend. He's going to be worried about you" she said, putting her hand on his shoulder but he shoved it away. She tried not to show how hurt she was from that action. He was upset and she understood that.

"I don't need anyone to worry about me. I'm fine" he said, walking over to the couch and sitting down, with the glass and bottle in his hands. He poured more whiskey into the glass and then set the bottle down on the little table in front of him.

"Dean, you're not fine. This wild goose chase you just went on led you nowhere and it's getting to you. Please, just let me help you. Tell me what I can do" she said, sitting next to him and taking his hand in hers. He pulled his hand away from hers and stood up.

"You can't help. So, just leave" he said, bluntly. Mia stood up and looked at him. He was acting different and that scared her. He said that he would not let this trip change him, but she was scared that it did.

"You know what Dean, I'm sick and tired of trying to help you considering you don't even want it!" she yelled.

"Yeah well, no one asked you to help me in the first place!" he yelled back.

"Dean-" she started but he cut her off.

"Just go!" he yelled.

"Fuck you" she snapped as she glared at him, walking out the door.

As Mia walked back to her cabin, she could not help but wonder if this was only the beginning of Dean neglecting the people around him. She and everyone else wanted him to know that he was not alone in this fight, but somehow he did not understand that. She wanted him to know that no matter how much he pushed her away she would not leave him. She was going to stand by him and never give up on him, and she hoped he would realise that soon before something bad happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. This chapter is not very long but I thought I would get it out to you guys, anyway. Like I said last time, don't hate me for what's about to happen in this chapter or the next few, it's all to prove a point. So, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please read, review, and let me know what you think! Enjoy :)**

* * *

It had been a few days since Dean and Mia had talked. She was beginning to get frustrated with the fact that he did not want to talk with her or with anyone else. She did not understand why he was scared to talk to her about how he was feeling. She had never judged him about anything he told her about his past and she would not judge him now if he did tell her. Dean was just being stubborn but she knew that he would come around soon. Hopefully.

Dean sat on his couch with a beer in his hands. He kept re-playing that night in his head and every time he did, he realised that he had been a real asshole to Mia. She was trying to help him; comfort him, and he just told her to leave. He did not want her to think that he all of sudden did not want her and did not want to be with her. That was not the case. He just was not sure what he was supposed to say to her. He also did not know what she could say to make him feel better. However, he knew that he had to talk to her and apologize for the way he treated her. She meant more to him than he ever thought she would and he had to let her know that he didn't mean to be so aggressive towards her.

Dean continued to sit with his beer until he could not anymore. He got up from the couch, leaving the bottle on the table and left his cabin. It was dark so he knew exactly where she would be. Her porch; reading. He had to make it up to Mia and he was not going to wait a second longer. As he continued walking, he saw Cas start walking beside him.

"What?" he asked.

"Going to see Mia?" Cas asked in return.

"Yes" Dean replied.

"Good. I gotta tell ya, she's pretty upset. I was talking to her yesterday" Cas said.

"Well, I'm going to apologize to her so please, just go back to whatever you were doing" Dean said, as he approached Mia's cabin. Dean saw that she was not outside and frowned.

"Don't hurt her again" was the last thing Cas said before walking away. Dean shook his head and then walked up the porch stairs. He knocked on the front door and waited for Mia to open it. The door opened to reveal Mia on the other side. She was wearing a demin skirt that came to her mid thigh, white t shirt and her red converse shoes.

"Hi" she said, surprised to see him.

"Hey, can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure" she said and let him in. She closed the door behind him and watched him face her.

"So… what do you want to talk about?" she asked. He was quiet for a while until he finally spoke.

"Mia, I want to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you away the other night, because you were trying to help me and I guess… I didn't know how to ask for it" he said, walking closer to her.

"It's okay, Dean" she said.

"No, no it's not okay. I was out of line and I shouldn't have told you to leave. Truth is I kinda needed you that night. I was just too scared to admit it" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Dean, you don't have to-" she started but he cut her off.

"I've been a terrible boyfriend and I have to make it up you" he said, smirking at her.

"Promise me one thing first" she said.

"Anything" he said, kissing her forehead.

"You'll talk to me whenever you need me. I mean it, Dean. I'm not going anywhere. Nothing's going to take me away from you. You don't have to be scared about that. It's me and you now. Nothing's going to change that" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled at her heartfelt words and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I promise" he said and picked her up. She giggled a little and let him carry her to the bed.

* * *

Dean and Mia were holding each other, foreheads pressed together and their breathing heavy; eyes closed. Mia had just experienced something that she had not before. This time with Dean had been different to all the others. He had been much more gentle than usual and it made her feel loved. She knew that Dean loved her; she could feel it. She made the decision then to tell him how she felt.

"That was amazing" he said, kissing her nose.

"Yeah, it was" she said, smiling. _You can do this, Mia _she thought.

"Dean" she said.

"Yeah, babe?" he asked, kissing her forehead and pressing his against it again. _This is it _she thought.

"I love you" she said, smiling. Mia opened her eyes and looked up at him. He lifted his head and looked down at her with complete shock. She looked at him and saw that he looked scared and then he shook his head. He unwrapped himself from her and got out of bed, putting his clothes on. Mia sat up, holding the sheets to her body as tears filled her eyes.

"Dean… what's wrong?" she asked, a tear falling down her face.

"Mia, I'm sorry. I just… I can't do this" he said, leaving the room. Mia heard the front door close and let the tears fall. She placed her head in her hands and began sobbing. She felt like an idiot. She gave her heart to a guy and he broke it, yet again. She really was an idiot.

Dean was walking towards his cabin with a dozen thoughts running through his mind. _Do I love her? YES! Of course I do. I have for a while so why couldn't I say it? Because I freaked out. I always freak out. It's not that soon either. I should go back. I can still fix this _he thought. He stopped walking and turned around. He stood there and wondered if he should go back or not. He turned around and continued walking back to his cabin, as he decided against going back to Mia. May be she was just better off without him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter... I'm really glad that despite what happened you all enjoyed it and are looking forward to more Dean and Mia drama! This is a longer chapter unlike last time, so enjoy! Please read and review and let me know what you guys think! :)**

* * *

Mia's eyes fluttered open the next morning. She blinked a few times trying to make the pain of crying too much go away but it did not seem to work. She sat up in bed and pushed a hand through her black, wavy hair. Last night had not been a dream. She had told Dean she loved him and he ran out. She felt stupid for saying it and she knew that it was her fault for saying it too soon. She was going to go to him and apologize for saying it too soon and then hopefully everything would be okay. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom; looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying and she knew she had to do something about it. She brushed her teeth, had a shower and then dressed herself in her shorts and a white t-shirt. She fluffed her hair a little and then put on her red converse shoes, walking out the door.

Dean woke up from sleeping even though he had barely slept all night. He felt sick to his stomach about the night before and did not know how he was going to fix it. He had broken Mia's heart and he did not know what to do. He decided to get up and get ready for the day. After, he walked over to the front door, and slowly left the cabin.

Mia slowly walked towards Dean's cabin but was interrupted by Laura and Cas. She looked at them and did not have the heart to tell them what happened the night before. Especially Cas. Dean and Cas were best friends and she did not want to tell him what Dean had done.

"Hey. Did you and Dean make up last night?" Cas asked, with that cheeky smile on his face.

"Uh, yeah we did" she replied, looking away from him. Laura and Cas looked at each other and then back at Mia. They knew something was wrong.

"Alright, I'll bite. What's wrong?" Laura asked. Mia shook her head as a tear fell down her face.

"I told Dean that I loved him" she said, sniffling.

"Well, that's great. Isn't it?" Laura asked.

"He freaked and ran out the door. He just got dressed, said "sorry, I can't do this" and then bolted" she replied. Mia looked at her friends and saw Cas raging.

"That idiot" he growled.

"Cas, don't be angry at him, please" Mia pleaded.

"Why not?" he asked in a loud tone.

"Because it's my fault. I said it too soon and I'm going to apologize to him" replied.

"Mia, this wasn't your fault. He's the one who ran out. You love him; that's not a crime" Laura said, getting angry. Mia had never seen her like this.

Just as Laura finished saying that, the three of them saw Dean coming out of his cabin. Mia's eyes welled up with fresh tears as her and Dean's eyes met. He looked to her side and saw Cas and Laura standing next to her. He gulped when he saw the look on Cas and Laura's faces. He walked a little closer to them and immediately regretted it when Laura walked up and slapped him across the face.

"You son of a bitch! What the hell is wrong with you?!" she yelled. Dean knew he deserved it.

"Laura, please. This is between me and Mia" he said, rubbing his face a little. Laura shook her head and pushed him as hard as she could. Just then, Paul came and took her hand.

"Sweetie, let's just go" he said, pulling her away. He had Lily in his other hand.

"You stay away from her!" she yelled and then walked away. People of the camp had started gathering around and saw the whole commotion. Cas glared at Dean and shook his head. Dean tried to open his mouth but Cas just turned to Mia.

"Come on" he said and offered his hand.

"No I have to say something to him" she whispered and glared at Dean. Cas nodded and then walked away. Mia waited for people to start walking away before she spoke.

"Mia, baby… I'm sorry" he said, walking closer to her.

"You know… I never thought I could feel so safe around someone, someone who would put his life in danger to save me and protect me. I may've been in love before, but none of those guys… none of them… will ever compare to you. I never loved any of them as much as I love you. But… you hurt me. You broke my heart. I never thought _you_ would do this to me" she said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Dean's heart broke knowing that he was the one causing her this pain.

"Mia, I wasn't thinking" he said, taking her hand in his.

"Clearly" she said, sarcastically as she pulled her hand away.

"Mia… I'm sorry. I wish I could change what happened but I can't" he said, trying to touch her again but she moved away.

"There's nothing wrong with someone loving you, Dean. There's nothing wrong with me for loving you, despite what some people may think. May be I'm just an idiot for thinking you could ever love me back" she said, angrily.

"No, Mia that's not-" he started but she cut him off.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore. I can't believe I'm thinking this but… on some level I wish I'd never met you, because then you'd just be better off without me. Then maybe I wouldn't have to go through this pain" she said, as small tears fell down her face and then she walked away towards her cabin.

Dean watched her walk away and wanted to go after her but she was too upset right now. He had to try later and convince her that he wanted Mia in his life. He was surprised that no one tried to punch him in the face but he was expecting it very soon. He closed his eyes and sighed as Mia's words ran through his mind. _"I wish I'd never met you" _was what hit him really hard. He never wanted to cause her pain of any kind and he had. The funny thing was; if he just told her he loved her like he did, this never would have happened.

Commitment was what scared Dean the most when he was younger and he guessed it still did. Just hearing the words come from her mouth made him turn into 26 year old Dean again. The one who would never say "I love you" to a girl and never have anything more than a one night stand. He loved her though. He really did, and he would try his best to make it up to her and win Mia back. He had to. She meant the world to him and he had to prove that to her, no matter how long it took.

* * *

A few days later, Mia went about the camp as if Dean was not even a part of her life. Every time she would see him, she would either turn around and walk the other way or she would walk straight past him without even acknowledging him. He had tried to apologize to her several times over the last few days but she did not want to hear it. She wanted nothing to do with him anymore and she wanted to never speak to him again. She realised that being in the camp and hearing his name a thousand times a day would be difficult, as well as seeing him all the time, but she would have to make it work somehow. She never thought that things would be this way between them but there was really nothing she could do about it. She was a firm believer in "everything happens for a reason" and maybe she and Dean just were not meant to be together. She wanted so badly for them to be, but maybe he was just better off without her.

She loved him. She loved him because he protected her, took care of her and made her feel safe. She felt safer with him than she did with anyone else she had ever been with. She knew she was not better off without him because she was finding it very hard not to go to him and kiss him, and feel safe with him around. She knew he would always be in her life because of the fact that she saw him all the time, but he would never really be hers ever again, and that was killing her.

Mia walked around the camp and smiled as made eye contact with several people of the camp. She was finding difficult to put on this façade of being completely fine, because she knew that everyone knew she was not okay. She mainly did it to show Dean that she was alright, and not wanting him to hold her in his arms forever. Even though that was what she wanted more than anything, she knew that was not what he wanted. She heard her name being called which pulled her out of her thoughts. She turned around and saw Chuck walking up to her.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked as he reached her side.

"Nothing much, just thought we could walk to breakfast together" he replied, smiling at her. She smiled back at him. He was always so sweet to her.

"That sounds great" she said, wrapping her arm around him as they walked. When they reached the room, they sat down with Laura, Lily, Paul and Cas.

"Hey, want some?" Laura asked, as she passed Mia some toast with jam. Mia really did not want to eat anything at that point.

"Uh… no, I'll eat something in a bit" she replied, smiling slightly. Laura nodded and went back to eating; however, she noticed Mia's face change and looked around to see Dean walking into the room.

"You okay?" she asked Mia.

"Define okay" Mia replied, sadly. Laura did not know what to do to make her feel better. It was killing her that her best friend was going through this and she could not do anything about it.

When Dean walked into the room, he walked straight past everyone and took a bread roll, walking away with it. As he walked away, he saw Mia sitting with Laura, and their eyes met. He hated the fact that he could not go over to her and kiss her, sit with her and just be with her in general. He had to find a way to win her back and be with her again, but it was going to hard especially when she did want anything to do with him.  
"I'm just going to go" Mia said to Laura, getting up and walking past Dean quickly. He put his roll down on a table, and quickly ran after her.

"Mia!" he yelled, as he followed behind her.

"What Dean?!" she yelled back as she turned around and looked at him.

"Mia… just, can we talk?" he asked, walking closer to her.

"There's nothing to talk about" she replied, glaring at him.

"No, there is-" he started but she cut him off.

"And say what, Dean? That you're sorry? That you miss me? That you wish that never happened? It won't fix anything. As far as I'm concerned, you're free to do whatever or whoever you want now. Have fun" she said, angrily and then walked away from him back to her cabin.

Later that night after dinner, Mia, Cas, Chuck and Laura were all sitting outside on Chuck's porch, laughing and drinking. Mia felt relaxed and slightly happy for the first time in the last few days and was actually having a little fun. She knew that if she just tried, she could stop thinking about Dean for a while. At the moment, Mia was laughing about the fact that when Laura and Paul went on their first date, everything that could go wrong went wrong.

"So he really spilt wine all over your dress?" Mia asked, laughing a little.

"Yeah, it was terrible. The poor guy felt so bad" Laura replied, laughing as well.

"Well, at least things turned out great, right?" Mia said, smiling.

"Yeah" Laura said, blushing.

"So… any other funny date stories?" Mia asked, looking around at the boys.

"Never went on any. Being an angel and all" Cas replied, sipping his beer.

"Not even when you turned human?" she asked.

"Nope" he replied.

"Chuck?" she said, looking hopeful for a funny story.

"More humiliating than funny and none that I wish to re live or tell" he said, looking at her.

"Oh come on! Please?" she said, smiling and shifting closer to him.

"No" he mumbled, shaking his head.

"Fine" she said, taking a sip of her beer from the bottle.

"Alright, I better call it a night and get back to Paul. Goodnight, guys" Laura said, getting up.

"Goodnight" they all yelled as she walked away.

"I should turn in too. Night, boys" she said, hugging both of them. As she walked away, she saw Cas get up and leave too to go to his cabin.

As Mia was walking back to her cabin, she walked past Dean's cabin and saw him sitting outside on the stairs with a beer in his hands. She was glad she was far enough away so that he would not see her and come towards her. As she stood there and watched him stand up, she saw Risa walk over to him and stand in front of him. She saw them talking about something and Dean looked a little angry, but then she wished she had stopped watching because Risa leaned up and kissed him. Mia felt like she was having her heart ripped out of her chest. She walked away as tears started to fall from her eyes. It was well and truly over with Dean.

* * *

Dean was sitting on his stairs with a beer in his hands, going over everything that had happened in the last few days. He wanted somehow find a way to tell Mia that he really did love her, but he knew that she would not believe him. He really did love her and felt like an idiot for not saying it the night that she did. He wanted more than anything to have her back, but it was going to be really hard. However, he was going to try no matter what. Just when he was thinking about going back inside as he stood up, Risa walked right up to him.

"What do you want, Risa?" he asked, glaring at her.

"I just thought I'd come over and see you" she replied, smiling seductively.

"Yeah well, you can leave now" he said, angrily.

"Oh come on, Dean. You know you wanted to see me too" she said, still smiling as she leaned up and kissed him, roughly. Dean was about to push her away, but something in his head made him kiss her back. He picked her up and carried her inside his cabin, pushing her back against the door. He kissed her roughly and then kissed down her neck. When she moaned his name, it triggered no arousal within him like it did with Mia. Suddenly, his mind was flooded with images of Mia smiling as they would lie in bed together, her eyes shut tightly as he made love to her, the sounds she would make as she reached the peak of pleasure and the way his name fell from her lips. He knew then that he had to stop this. He was determined to make Mia a part of his life again. He quickly pulled away from Risa and looked at her.

"I can't do this, Risa. You have to go… now" he said, looking away from her. She glared at him and then quickly left the cabin. He hoped he could still make it up to Mia somehow without her finding out about this. This would ruin everything if she found out.

* * *

The next morning, Mia was still lying in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She had not slept much all night as she thought what had happened the night before between Dean and Risa. They had most likely slept together and Mia could not feel worse about it. He had moved on so quickly and it made her realise that he probably was just using her to get what he wanted. He was only with her for the sex and because he probably thought she was not very good, he called it quits. She got out of bed and had a shower, getting dressed after that into her jeans and a t-shirt. She put her flat shoes and then left her cabin, closing the door behind her. As she was walking to breakfast, she heard gunshots coming from behind Dean's cabin, which was on the way to breakfast. She looked around the side of Dean's cabin where the shooting range was, and saw Dean doing some target practice. She knew it was weird to think so, but he looked incredibly hot at that point of time. He looked hot all the time.

Mia had no idea what was wrong with her when she started walking closer to where he was. She knew she just wanted to know whether Dean slept with Risa or not. She did not know why she wanted to know; she just did. He was just about to shoot again when she cleared her throat, causing him to turn around and look at her.

"Mia, what're doing here?" he asked, putting his gun down on the ground after putting the safety on.

"Heard gunshots so I thought I'd just check it out" she replied, casually.

"So… was there something else?" he asked, looking at the ground and then back at her. She looked at him and then knew it was now or never.

"I saw what happened last night. With you and Risa" she said, folding her arms over her chest. Dean looked at her and sighed.

"Mia, that's not what it looked like" he said, shaking his head.

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Dean. You and I are over… and I can't change that" she said, tears forming in her eyes as she turned away from him. She started to walk away, when she felt him pull her back against his body, as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"It's not over between us. I know you'll find this hard to believe but… nothing happened with Risa last night. It's always going to be you, Mia. I'm going to fight for you" he whispered into her ear. She turned around and looked at him, but somehow she just could not believe him. Something in her mind was stopping her from believing him.

"Dean…" she said, trailing off. She looked up at him and shook her head, walking away from him quickly. As she was walking, she bumped into someone. She turned and saw Laura, as she looked concerned to see her.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Laura asked.

"You got some time?" Mia asked in return.

"Yeah" Laura replied, nodding, as they walked away together.

* * *

Mia was currently sitting on her porch steps, not reading. Her mind was so distracted by everything that has happened that she could not even concentrate on the book she was reading. It was something she had borrowed from Sophie, which was supposed to be very interesting but she could not tell considering she had not even passed the first chapter. She looked around the camp and smiled. She had thought it several times but Dean really was an amazing man to save all these people. She smiled a little more when she saw Cas walking towards her.

"Hey" he said, sitting down next to her.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked, in a low voice but tried to sound as happy as she could.

"Not a lot. Laura told me what happened. Figured I'd come see you" he replied, wrapping his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Thanks" she whispered, as a tear rolled down her right cheek. Cas did not even have to look at her to know that she was upset. He kissed the top of her head, and stayed there with her for a while. They did not say anything else. He just stayed with her, silently letting her know that she was not alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi everyone! I know it's been a while since I updated but I've been too busy enjoying my holidays... but don't worry I have a new chapter out, so thanks to everyone who reviewed the last one and hope you enjoy this one too! :) Please read and review and let me know what you think... :)**

It had been a very long two weeks of Dean trying to win Mia back. He had tried talking to her but she really was not listening to him. He tried explaining himself to Cas, Laura, Paul and Chuck but they would not hear him either. They kept telling him that he did not need to convince them of anything, and that his problems were with Mia and that he had sort them out with her and not anyone else. He thought Cas would at least listen to him but he did not. Some of his other friends did not really talk to him either. They would talk about going on missions and supply runs, but other than that they would only make a little small talk. He had never realised how much the people in the camp loved Mia. She was so helpful to everyone; looking after the kids, helping clean someone's cabin when they needed it; anything people needed that they couldn't go to Dean for, they went to Mia.

Dean had really screwed up not only his relationship with Mia; but everyone else's friendships with him too. And to top it all off, Mia was not looking very good. Sure, she looked beautiful all the time but in the last few weeks he noticed she had not been sleeping much indicated by the bags under eyes. He was beginning to worry about her and her health but he knew she would not listen to him let alone anyone else.

Mia sat at the table pushing the food around on her plate. She knew that she was not going to be able to eat at that point because she had not slept much. She kept telling herself that it was fine but she knew that it was not normal. She did not go outside anymore, she did not play with the children at the camp; she did not do anything. She had cried for days after what happened that she just could not cry anymore. The last two weeks left her numb. She could not feel anything more.

"Mia, sweetie… are you going to eat anything?" Laura asked bringing Mia back to reality. She looked up at Laura and shook her head, no.

"Are you sure?" Laura asked, worried.

"Yeah" Mia whispered and nodded. Laura sighed and nodded, accepting the fact that Mia did not want anything. She was worried about her friend but did not really know what to do.

"I'm just going to go back to my cabin" Mia said and got up from her table. She walked away leaving Laura, Chuck, Cas and Paul behind. They all looked at each other; confused about how to help their friend.

"What do we do?" Laura asked.

"I wish I knew" Cas replied, shaking his head.

"I don't know what to do about Mia but I think Dean needs that ass-kicking right about now" Paul said, angrily. They all nodded and Laura sighed.

"Well, if you want to take care of that… I'll go talk to Mia" Laura said and got up, walking away. Paul and Cas got up from the table but Chuck just walked away. He was not much of a fighter. Cas and Paul went looking for Dean considering he was not in the main cabin.

* * *

Paul and Cas went to Dean's cabin and knocked on the door, loudly and furiously. When he opened the door, Paul shoved him hard and walked inside, punching him across the face. Dean stumbled a little and then gathered himself.

"Yeah, I deserved that" Dean said, touching his face. Cas stepped up and punched him across the face too. Dean groaned, hunching over and then straightened up.

"Yeah, deserved that one too. Gotta say; a little late on the delivery. I was expecting it much sooner than this" Dean said, touching his lip and seeing a little blood.

"Shut up, Dean. We're letting you off easy when we shouldn't be" Paul said, calming down a little.

"Look guys, I know you hate me but you have to know that I would never hurt Mia on purpose. I wasn't thinking. She means a lot to me. Please, let her know that" Dean said, practically pleading.

"I'll let her know but she probably won't listen" Cas said.

"Thanks Cas" Dean replied and watched his friends walk out, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Laura was sitting on one end of Mia's couch while Mia sat on the other. Laura looked at her friend and saw nothing but a broken shell of the loveable Mia. Laura come here to the cabin hoping to cheer Mia up but she just was not sure where to start. She watched Mia get up from the couch and walk over to her bedroom. Mia had barely been sleeping and she hoped that she would sleep for a few hours, but Laura had a feeling that would not happen.

Mia pulled back the covers on the bed and got inside, sitting against the headboard. There was a light knock on the door and Laura got up to see who it was. She opened the door and saw Paul with Lily. Laura opened the door wider for them to come in.

"I thought Lily might be able to cheer her up a little" Paul said in a low voice.

"I hope so" Laura said. Lily walked into Mia's bedroom and her face lit up.

"Mia!" she yelled. Mia looked around and smiled seeing her.

"Lily! Where have you been? Every time I see you you're so much bigger" Mia said as Lily climbed into the bed and into her arms.

"I was playing with Abby when daddy said we were going to your cabin" Lily explained.

"Well, I'm happy that you came" Mia replied, smiling for the first time in three weeks. She did not want to see any of the kids in the camp at first but now, she was so happy to see Lily.

"Can we play a game, Mia?" Lily asked. Mia looked at her and then up at Laura and Paul.

"Honey, I think Mia's a little tired. Why don't you just colour with Mia for a while?" Laura asked her daughter.

"Okay" Lily replied and went to go get her crayons and some paper. Laura smiled as Paul went with her. She looked back at Mia and then went to sit next to her.

"Are you okay? I know you didn't really want to be around some of the kids for a while" Laura asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for bringing her" Mia replied, smiling slightly.

"It's good to see you smile" Laura said.

"Even if I don't feel like smiling?" Mia asked a sad look on her face again. Laura sighed and took her hand.

"It'll be okay. We're here whenever you need us, okay?" Laura said. Mia nodded and smiled at her friend. Lily came running in and sat on the bed next to Mia, with her crayons and paper.

Mia and Lily were still sitting and colouring when dinner time rolled around. Mia was teaching Lily how to write her name and Lily could not have been happier.

"See, you did it. Now, you just need to practice to make it less wobbly" Mia said.

"Thank you" Lily said, smiling and then kissing Mia's cheek. Mia smiled and hugged her tight as Laura walked in with some food. Lily jumped off the bed and went over to the dining table and started eating.

"I brought something for you too" Laura said, standing in the archway in front of the bedroom. Mia shook her head at first but when she knew she had to eat considering she was quite hungry after not eating all day.

"Okay" she said and sat down at the table.

Mia, Laura and Lily were talking and laughing; enjoying their time together. Anything to make Mia forget about Dean. Even though she did not want to forget about him. She loved him and she knew that would never change, which was making things so much harder for her. Laura and Mia talked for a while until Lily started feeling sleepy.

"Alright, I better get this one to bed" Laura said, lifting Lily into her arms. They walked over to the door and walked out when they both got the shock of their lives. Dean was standing at the bottom of the porch stairs.

"Well, looks like my husband did a good job. Maybe I should finish it though" Laura said, angrily, as she took the appearance of Dean. He had a bruise forming on his cheek under his eye and a cut on his lip.

"Laura, it's okay. I can handle this. Just put Lily to bed" Mia said, calming her down.

"Do you want me to come back?" she asked, whispering.

"No, it's okay" Mia replied. Laura nodded and then glared at Dean as she walked away.

"What are you doing here, Dean?" she asked, looking at him.

"I wanted to talk to you" he replied, walking up the stairs.

"I have nothing to say to you. So, please just leave" she said, walking back into the cabin. She pushed the door to close it, but Dean stopped it and walked in closing it behind him.

"Get out Dean" she said, turning to him.

"No" he said firmly. She huffed and shook her head.

"What do you want from me, Dean? Did you come here to rub it in face about how you're so much happier without me? And now you finally get to be with Risa" she asked.

"No! That's not what this is about!" he yelled.

"Then what is it? Because I can't do this, Dean. I can't be around you without wanting fall into your arms! I can't sleep; I can't think straight because all I keep thinking about is you!" she yelled, tears forming in her eyes. She was not going to cry. She was not going to show weakness and let him win.

"Mia, I'm sorry! I know that you'll never forgive me no matter how much I say it but… I am! I wish I could change what happened that night, but I can't-" he said but she cut him off.

"God, I don't want to hear it anymore! You've said these things to me a billion times in the last three weeks. "You're sorry" "I wish I could change what happened". It's such bullshit! Why don't you just say what I know you're thinking!" she yelled, pushing him.

"And what's that?" he asked, confused.

"That you don't want me anymore!" she shouted. Dean couldn't have been more shocked.

"Mia… how can you think something like that?" he asked, moving closer to her.

"Because it's true. I know it is. You probably never wanted me in the first place" she said, turning her face away from him.

"Mia, that's not true and you know it" he said, lifting her face and turning it towards him.

"Then why did you do this to me?" she asked, finally breaking down. He pulled her into his arms and at first she tried to push him away; but then she just held onto him. She cried into his shirt as Dean stroked her back. She was falling into this trap and was not going to do that. She pushed away from him and turned away.

"I can't do this, Dean. Please just go" she said.

"No, I'm not going anywhere. I swore that I would fight for you and that's exactly what I'm going to do" he said, taking her hand and turning her around.

"Dean, why are you doing this?" she asked, looking down at their hands and pulling hers away. Dean looked at her and knew that it was time to say it. He took a breath while she was looking at the ground and then just said it without a second thought.

"Because I love you" he said, simply. Mia looked up at him and her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"What?" she asked, whispering but Dean heard her.

"I love you. I love you more than I thought I could and if I'd just said it that night we wouldn't be in this mess" he replied.

"Why didn't you?" she asked.

"I was scared that I would lose you. I mean, everyone I've ever been close to is gone and I was scared that I would lose you too. So I freaked out when I shouldn't have" he said, as he moved closer to her. He rested his hands on her shoulders and she shook her head. She just could not believe that Dean was actually in love with her.

"Dean… if we were to get together again, how do I know you won't just freak out again?" she asked.

"Because… I won't hurt you ever again. I mean it, Mia. You're the only one I want" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Dean… I-I don't-" she started but he cut her off.

"You don't what?" he asked, softly.

"I don't believe you" she replied, quietly as a small tear fell down her cheek. She slowly pulled herself away from him and looked up at him. She could see that he was hurt by that but it was the truth.

"Mia-" he said but she cut him off.

"Please, just go, Dean" she said, looking away from him. She could feel his eyes on her, and then heard his heavy footsteps walk towards the door and open it; closing it behind him.

It was going to be hard for Mia to believe or trust him again. She loved him, she loved so much but she did not know how to be around him anymore. She had been in love before, but with her other boyfriends it always felt like she was missing something. When she was with Dean, she felt whole. As cheesy as it sounded, she felt like he was her other half. She did not want to be around him anymore that is how much it hurt her from what he did. She knew what she had to do.

Mia picked up her duffle bag from beside the chest of drawers, and opened it up. She took out all her clothes and quickly folded them and put them in. She fixed her hair, and remained in the jeans and t-shirt she was wearing. She put on her converse shoes and zipped up her bag after she put all her belongings in. She picked up her bag, looked around once more, as she left the cabin.

Mia looked around the camp to see if everyone was busy. When she knew that people were not going to notice her, she started making her way towards the front gate. She walked in a quick speed and was almost there, when someone grabbed her arm and turned around. She cursed under her breath when she came face to face with Dean.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like? I'm leaving, genius" she replied, angrily.

"So you're gonna go out there, unprotected, without any weapons into a sea of Croats?" he asked, practically yelling at her. Pretty soon, they attracted a crowd which included Cas, Chuck and Laura.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm doing" she said, glaring at him.

"Mia, don't do this. Don't be this stupid!" he yelled.

"Why?! You lost the right to care about what I do the minute you walked out on me that night! I can't be around you anymore Dean! It hurts too fucking much!" she yelled, as a few tears fell down her face.

"Mia… please. You can't do this" he said, taking her hand in his. She pulled it away quickly and glared at him.

"You can't tell me what to do, Dean" she snapped.

"Mia, this is insane! You can't leave, I'm not gonna let you" he said, taking her hand and pulling her away from the gate.

"You can't keep me here!" she yelled, shoving him away.

"So what? You're just gonna leave? What are you gonna do, Mia? Where are you gonna go?" he asked, angrily but he felt his voice breaking a little. He did not want her to leave. She could not leave him; he needed her.

"I don't know. I just know that I can't be here anymore" she said, shaking her head.

"Mia… please, don't go" he whispered, looking at her. Mia looked at him and could see she was hurting him, and she hated that she was doing that, but she had to leave.

"I'm sorry Dean" she whispered loud enough for him to hear, as she turned around and walked back towards the gate. Cas, Chuck and Laura looked on, and could not believe what was happening. Their friend, their best friend was leaving and they could not do anything about it. Mia waited for the gate to be opened, but neither Kyle nor Jason were making the move to do it.

"Open the gate, Jason" she said, looking at him. He looked back at Dean, who just shook his head telling Jason not to do it.

"I-I can't" he said, stuttering.

"Jason, open the gate or so help me I will kick your ass and take those keys from you!" she yelled. Jason looked a little scared and looked at Dean, sending him a silent "I'm sorry". He quickly opened the gate, and Mia stepped out, walking away. Dean ran after her, trying to catch up. When he caught up to her, he pulled her back and picked her up, flinging her over his shoulder, causing her to scream.

"OH MY GOD! Put me down! Dean! Put me down, now!" she yelled, as Dean carried her back to her cabin.

"Should we do something?" Chuck asked, as he watched them.

"I think it's better if we stay out of it" Laura replied, as everyone started walking away after the commotion.

* * *

Dean walked back to Mia's cabin as Mia struggled against him to get away from him. There was no way he was going to let her leave the camp and go out into that warfare out there. As he reached the cabin, he walked up the stairs, opened her door and took her inside. Once inside, he practically dumped her on the couch.

"You're an ass, you know that?" she said, standing up as he moved away from her.

"It's been said" he said, smirking sarcastically.

"You can't force me to stay here, Dean!" she yelled, angrily.

"Like hell I can't!" he yelled back.

"Why are you doing this, Dean?" she asked, shaking her head.

"You know why" he replied, referring to their argument from earlier.

"Oh right, right, because of your so called love for me!" she yelled, sarcastically, turning away from him.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" he asked, frustrated.

"May be because it's all so sudden! One minute you're running away and the next you're in love with me!" she replied, yelling even louder.

"You know what? You don't want to believe me then fine!" he yelled, walking towards the door.

"Fine!" she yelled.

"Fine!" he yelled back, turning around to look at her. They continued to look at each other until Dean looked away from her. Her big, blue eyes looking at him made his heart ache considering they were only filled with sadness and pain.

"Look, just know that… I never meant to hurt you" he said, and quietly opened the door, leaving her cabin, closing the door behind him.

Mia stood in the middle of the room and stared at the door as a few tears fell down her face. As much as she wanted to leave this place and never come back, she knew she had to stay. She had friends here but now they were more like family. She could not leave them. She just had to stay strong and not break. She loved Dean but she could not let him hurt her again. She wanted to live her life without having to worry about her problems with him. She had to learn to let him go and she hoped that he would be able to let her go too.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! I hope everyone enjoys the next one... there's a little bit of hope at the end of the chapter for everyone's favourite couple, but you'll have to read to find out what it is! Please read and review and let me know what you think... :)**

* * *

The sun rose over Camp Chitaqua and gave the camp a great serene glow; however it was far from it. Dean was the first to wake up. He opened his eyes and shoved his hands through his hair, roughly as he stared up at the ceiling. As more time passed, it was getting harder and harder to find a way to get Mia back. He wished more than anything that she would believe him because he was not sure how much more he could do to get her back, than tell her the complete truth. He decided to get up and have shower, dressing in his usual attire, and leaving his cabin, walking towards the lake.

It was still early in the morning so Dean knew that no one would need him or need to talk to him about something important. He was not in the right mind to be making those important decisions at the moment, as the only thing on his mind was Mia. He loved her. He really did. He wished had not screwed up his one chance to be happy. He had thought several times now, that if Sam was here, he would have talked his ear off about hurting Mia. He did not know how he was going to do it just yet, but he knew he would get Mia back. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Mia turned over onto her back as she stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom. She had slept well for once in the last few days, but she could not help but miss the strong arms that would hold her at night. Ever since she broke up with Dean, she had missed him terribly. She missed talking to him, laughing with him and sometimes at him when she and the stooges would tease him, she missed spending the nights with him when they would just talk and laugh about random things. She missed every single thing about him. She got up from her bed and had a shower, changing into some jeans and a t-shirt after she was done. She walked out of her cabin and closed the door behind her, leaving to go find her friends.

* * *

Dean was standing near the lake trying to take his mind off everything that had happened in the last few days. The last thing he needed was to be distracted while out on a mission. He decided to shut his mind off about everything that had happened. He could not think about those things anymore or feel guilty about what happened. He turned around and walked away, back towards the cabin. As he started walking back to his cabin, he saw Chuck approaching him.

"Dean, can I talk to you?" he asked, stopping in front of Dean.

"Yeah, what's up?" Dean said, turning to face Chuck.

"You and the guys are going to have to go on a supply run" Chuck said, looking at his clipboard.

"Okay, round the guys up and ask them to pack the trucks. We leave after breakfast" Dean said, as he looked around the camp.

"What?" Chuck asked, as Dean looked like he wanted to say something else.

"Tell them we're gonna look for survivors too; anyone who's not infected" Dean said, and then walked away from Chuck. Chuck hurried off to find everyone who would going with Dean.

Mia had spent some time trying to find her friends to talk to but she could not find anyone. She decided to eat breakfast and then go back to her cabin. She saw several of the guys eat and then leave straight away, and she wondered what was going on. She left the main cabin and saw the trucks being loaded up as she walked closer. She saw Cas at the trucks and decided to walk over to him.

"Hey, what's going on? Why's everyone in a hurry?" she asked, as she stopped next to him.

"Going on a supply run and hopefully we can find some survivors too" Cas replied, zipping up a bag and putting in the truck.

"Survivors as in need real survivors? People who haven't been turned?" she asked, a little confused.

"Yeah" Cas replied, simply. She nodded and then started walking away, when Cas called her back.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"To find Dean" she replied, and then ran off towards Dean's cabin.

When Mia reached Dean's cabin, she knocked harshly on the door. She thought she was crazy to be thinking this, but she wanted to go on this run with them. Dean would most likely say no, but she knew she would just have to convince him otherwise. She stood there for a few moments before the door opened, to reveal a very surprised Dean.

"Mia, what're you doing here?" he asked, as he stepped aside and let her in.

"I want to go with you guys on this run" she replied, practically blurting it out.

"Are you crazy? No way" he said, moving around her and then continuing to pack his stuff.

"Dean, this is what you trained me for, I can do this, okay?" she said, raising her voice.

"No, Mia! I'm letting you go out there! It's too fucking dangerous!" he yelled, facing her.

"Oh my god! You put yourself in danger all the time! What does it matter if I do?!" she asked, yelling back.

"Mia, out there is a lot different to in here! You could get hurt! You could get infected! You could…" he yelled, but could not finish as he thought about what could happen to her, as he turned away from her.

"Dean… nothing's going to happen to me" she said, softly.

"You don't know that for sure" he said, turning to look at her. They continued to look at each other until he spoke.

"I can't believe I'm doing this but… fine. Just… stay with me, Cas or Paul the entire time okay?" he said, as if he was talking to a child.

"Yes, dad" she said, sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. She glared at him and then spoke up again.

"Look… just please, Dean… don't babysit me, okay? I can take care of myself" she said, a little annoyed that he was treating her like a child.

"Fine" he said, frustrated.

Before they left, Mia went and put on her jacket and boots before leaving the cabin and meeting everyone else. Cas looked at her and wondered what the hell she was doing here. She smiled at him and he knew straight away that she had convinced Dean somehow to let her come with them.

"Alright, first town we get to, we look for supplies, bring them back to the trucks. Some goes for survivors we find. You've all got flasks of holy water, you all know when and how to use it so… make sure you do. Let's go" Dean said, standing in front of everyone before getting into one of the trucks. Mia did not want to admit this, but he looked incredibly sexy when he got authoritative like that.

* * *

A few hours later, Dean and the others found themselves in the closest town to the camp. They all got out of the cars and looked around the place. Mia got out of Cas's car and looked around the place. She felt a sudden chill go through her as she looked at the deserted town. Dean turned around and looked at the other guys, as they grabbed some guns and started loading them. He looked at Mia and passed her a shot gun, which was loaded.

"Thanks" she said, looking at him.

"You're gonna need this too" he said, handing her a handgun and a holster. She took it from him and strapped it around her right leg.

"Alright, Cas, Paul and Mia are coming with me. Jason, Kyle and Yeager, check the other side of the town. Kill any Croats that come your way" Dean said, and they nodded, going in the designated directions.

Dean, Mia, Cas and Paul all walked together down one side of the town. Quite some time had passed and they had only found supplies, and no survivors. Mia was starting to wonder whether looking for survivors was such a good idea. She had this feeling that there was no point because either everyone was dead, or they had been turned into a Croat.

"Alright, let's split up. Cas and Mia go that way, Paul and I will go the other way" Dean said, when they came to a fork in the alleyway.

"Make sure she doesn't leave your sight" Dean whispered to Cas before he turned right into the alley with Paul. Cas looked at Mia and then both of them turned left into the alley. As they walked, Mia heard something behind her and turned around quickly, but found nothing.

"You okay?" Cas asked, looking at her.

"Fine" she replied, still looking for whatever it was. She knew she would never be able to see what it was so long as she was with Cas. She waited until his back was to her, and quietly moved back further and further until she was around the corner and he could not see her.

"Mia-" Cas started as he turned but saw that she was not behind him.

"Mia!" he yelled. There was no response. Dean was going to kill him.

Mia walked for a while until she saw a convenience store and went inside. She looked around the entire store trying to see if people were maybe hiding but found no one. Suddenly, she felt a strange feeling come over her. As if she was being watched. Her eyes widened when she saw three men come through the door. She quickly ducked down and cursed to herself. She crawled over to the wall and sat against it and took out the extra bullets to the two guns she had. She put the extra bullets into the pockets of her jeans and her jacket, as she peeped through the shelf to see where the men were. It was almost like they could smell her as they stood there, motionless. She put her hand over her mouth and felt tears starting to prick her eyes. She did not want to do this but she knew she had to. _Remember what Dean taught you _she thought.

Mia could hear their footsteps as they moved around. She had her handgun loaded already as she flicked the safety off. She felt like her heart was about to explode with how fast it was beating, as it became louder and louder in her ears. She could see their shadows moving around and saw one of them turn the corner. Before she could even comprehend how, she pulled the trigger and shot one of them, sending him to the floor. She got up from the floor, and kneed the other Croat in stomach, then punching him across the face. She was about to shoot him when the other Croat grabbed her from behind. He turned around and flung her, causing her to fall into a shelf and hit her head against the edge of the shelf.

"Oh god" she mumbled, when she reached up and felt her forehead. She saw blood on her hand when she pulled it away and got scared. Dean said your blood should never be in contact with the infected. She was now worried that they would try to turn her. She quickly grabbed her gun and shot both of them before they could approach her, causing them to fall to the floor, lifeless.

"Time to get outta here" she said, grabbing her guns.

Cas ran around trying to find Mia, but was having no luck. Dean was seriously going to hurt him badly for this; he could just tell. He turned the corner and smacked straight into someone. He almost shot the person, until he realised it was Dean.

"Dude, calm down. What's wrong with you?" Dean asked, putting Cas's gun down.

"Dean… I lost Mia" Cas said, shaking his head.

"Lost? What do you mean lost? How do you lose a person, Cas?!" Dean yelled, grabbing Cas by his jacket and shoving him into a wall. In that time, Paul ran up to them and pulled Dean off Cas.

"Dean, whoa! Calm down, alright? We'll find her" Paul said, separating Dean from Cas. Dean closed his eyes and shoved his hands through his hair.

"Okay… okay. You two go together and I'll go by myself" he said, walking away before they could protest about him not having any back up.

Mia walked out of the store after recovering from her adventure, and started walking in a fast pace when she came face to face with four more Croats. She aimed her handgun and fired three shots at one of them, causing him to fall dead. It was a mistake on her part as she only angered the others. She knew she had to get out of there somehow, so she shot one of the others as well, as she turned around and ran as fast as she could.

Mia turned a corner and hid behind a wall, as she checked her bullets. She loaded her handgun with new bullets but put it back in her strap, taking hold of her shotgun and waiting. She could hear them coming and quickly turned the corner, shooting the two that came at her. She was about to breathe a sigh of relief, but suddenly she was grabbed by a Croat and flung against a wall, causing her to drop her shotgun. He punched her across the face, and held her up by her neck as she struggled to breathe. She could feel him press tighter against her neck, yet somehow she managed to lift her leg and give him a hard kick in the stomach, causing him to stumble back and drop her to the ground. Her hand landed in a pile of glass and she saw that it had been cut, and blood coming out of it.

Mia grabbed her shotgun and sprung up, running away from the Croat, turning and shooting a few times. She ran around the corner and thought she was safe, until she turned around and saw a few more Croats down the alley which was headed by a girl. Mia could not have been more shocked. This girl was not just any girl; it was her sister.

"Emily" she whispered, still in shock. As Emily and the others got closer, Mia realised her sister was not herself; she was a Croat now. Mia did not know what do accept run. She turned around and ran, turning the corner when someone grabbed her.

Mia was about to scream when he covered her mouth and pushed her against the wall in small little lane. She was shocked to see Dean in front of her with his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh" he whispered. She nodded and watched as the Croat walked straight past them in the main alley and felt Dean take his hand away.

"What hell is wrong with you? Why did you leave Cas?" he asked, in a low voice, yet angry.

"I don't know" she replied, still in shock. He softly lifted her chin to see a bruise starting to form on her cheek bone. He looked at the cut on her forehead and shook his head.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked.

"Cas and Paul are looking for you too. Jason, Kyle and Yeager are all still on the other side of the town" he replied. She started breathing heavily and then burst into tears as she closed her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, gently touching her shoulder.

"My sister… she's alive, Dean. She's been turned into a Croat" she replied, looking at him. Dean sighed and shook his head. This was the last thing she needed in her life.

"You know what I have to do, right?" he asked, guilt starting to fill him already. He did not want to do this. This would stop them from being together considering she would be angry with him for the rest their lives because he killed her sister.

"I know" she replied, nodding. Dean was surprised; he thought she would protest more.

"Mia… I'm sorry" he said, cupping her cheek with his right hand. She looked up at him and a few tears fell down her face. Dean was about to walk away, when she grabbed his arm.

"Dean… let me do it" she said, as he turned around and looked at her.

"Mia, no. You can't live with this for the rest of your life; trust me, I know a little something about this kind of thing" he said, shaking his head.

"Dean, please" she said, firmly. Dean looked down at her and knew he could not argue with her.

"Okay" he said. She checked her gun and made sure there was enough ammo. She started walking towards the alley and saw a few Croats round the corner. She knew Dean was behind her.

"Ready?" he asked, standing next to her.

"Ready" she replied. As the Croats came towards them, they fired shots, watching them fall to the floor. As the Croats kept coming, they kept shooting until they were both out of ammo for their shot guns.

"I'm out" he said.

"Me too" she said, looking at the gun. Just then, two more Croats came towards them, one of them being Emily. Dean took on the guy and started throwing punches, as Emily lunged at Mia. Reluctantly, she kicked Emily in the stomach. She did not punch her in case her open hand wound came in contact with Emily. Emily throw several punches to Mia's face and then kicked her to the ground. Mia fell to the floor and lifted her leg, kicking Emily's legs out from under her. She landed on the floor and Mia got up, pulling her hand gun out from the holster. She cocked the gun and pointed it at Emily with a shaky hand. She knew she had to kill her, but it was her sister. She could see the fear in Emily's eyes and for some reason she felt as if she still had some sense that Mia was her sister. Mia knew though, that Emily had to die and be put out of suffering as a Croat.

Mia felt tears fall down her face as she looked down at her sister.

"I'm sorry" Mia said, before firing three times. She saw the life go out of sister and then looked up, to see Dean standing in front of her. He walked closer to her and then stopped right in front of her. Dean could see she had gone into a state of shock.

"We gotta go" he said, softly.

Mia nodded and he took her hand in his as he led her to where Cas and Paul were. She bit her lip, nervously as she felt the warmth of his hand. It was something she had not felt in weeks. They continued to walk through the back alleys as she saw Cas and Paul approach them as well. She let go of Dean's hand and ran up to them, hugging them both.

"Alright, we better go" Dean said, as he approached them. They walked out of the alley and started heading towards where they left the cars, and soon saw the other guys come back as well. Kyle, Jason and Yeager got into one car, Cas and Paul in the other, and Mia got into Dean's car.

* * *

As they drove back to Camp Chitaqua, Mia and Dean sat in silence. Every now and then she could see Dean look at her and then back at the road. She could tell that he was a little angry about the fact that she made a stupid risk and could have died if he did not show up when he did. However, she was angry with him too. He let her come with them, said that he would not babysit her and yet that was what he was doing. She did not understand why he did that.

"Alright, I get it. You're angry" she said, breaking the silence.

"That's an understatement" he said, sarcastically.

"Dean, I took care of myself, okay? I was doing fine before you showed up" she said, raising her voice a little.

"Really? Because from what I saw back there, that Croat was about to use you as a punching bag!" he yelled.

"Dean, I killed several of those things and I would've killed that one too!" she yelled back.

"That's not the point, Mia! The point is… you could've died today and that would've been on me" he said, sighing heavily.

"No, it wouldn't have been on you because you can't treat me like a damsel in distress! I can take care of myself without your help! You have no right to think you should protect me! You lost the right to care about what happens to me the minute you left me that night!" she yelled, angrily.

"Oh man, I can't believe you're throwing that in my face!" he yelled, shaking his head.

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you just let me go when I wanted to leave!" she yelled.

"I wasn't going to let you go, okay?! I wasn't going to let you go out there without back up to fight those Croats on your own! Sue me!" he yelled, looking between her and the road.

"Why didn't you let me go, Dean?! I wouldn't be such a burden anymore if you just let me go when you had the chance!" she asked, looking at him.

"Because I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you!" he yelled back. Mia stared at him as he looked at her and then turned away. She decided to just let it go and turned around in her seat, looking out at the road.

Dean felt terrible for yelling at Mia. She had just killed her sister and he was now yelling at her. He would give her some time to get settled with what happened today before he talked to her again.

* * *

It was almost dinner time by the time Dean and the others got back to the camp. They got out of their cars and started unloading the trucks. Mia got out of the car, walking away quickly towards the medical cabin where Sophie was. Paul walked up to Dean as he watched her walk away.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"I guess not" Dean replied, as he picked up his things and walked away. The last thing he wanted was for people to know what happened in the car between Mia and him. He had a feeling she would tell Laura but did not really want anyone else to know.

Mia knocked on the door of the medical cabin and waited for Sophie to open the door. She did not have to wait long when she saw Sophie open the door, and gasp as she took in her appearance. Mia must have looked terrible for her to react that way.

"I'm glad you're back, but… what the hell happened out there?" she asked, as she opened the door wider for her to come in.

"Let's just say I fought a few Croats and leave it at that" Mia replied, as she walked in and dropped her bag on one of the beds. She sat down on the other bed and watched as Sophie approached her with a cloth for her forehead. Mia took it and held to her cut with her uninjured hand, as Sophie looked at her injured one.

"Okay… but why does it feel like you're not telling me something?" she asked, as she cleaned the blood off the palm of Mia's hand.

"What do you mean?" Mia asked in return, confused.

"I mean… obviously something happened when Dean came to get you" Sophie replied, as she started wrapping some bandage around her hand.

"He's an idiot. First he lets me go with him and then he saves me from those things when I can take of myself. Why? He says it's because he can't stand the idea of something happening to me, but it's just bullshit. I mean, why pretend to care when you're obviously happier without me?" Mia said, her voice getting louder and louder, until her voice broke a little and shook her head, closing her eyes.

"You may think that… but… Dean is completely in love with you" Sophie said, as she finished wrapping Mia's hand.

"No, he's not" Mia said, shaking her head.

"Actually, he is" Sophie said, smiling.

"And how would you know that?" Mia asked, angrily.

"Because the way he looks at you… my husband used to look at me like that. As if I was the only woman in the world for him" Sophie replied.

"No" Mia said, shaking her head and standing up, walking around the room.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Sophie asked, raising her voice.

"Just because he told me that he loves me doesn't mean it's true!" Mia yelled, turning and facing Sophie. Sophie raised her eyebrows and looked at Mia.

"He told you he loved you? When?" she asked, surprised at what Mia had said.

"Last night" Mia replied.

"Why don't you believe him?" Sophie asked, as she pulled Mia's hand away from the cut on her forehead. It was not deep, so she cleaned it and put a Band-Aid on it.

"I don't know why. I guess… I'm just scared. I don't want to get hurt again" Mia replied, looking up at her and shaking her head.

"Okay, sit down because I'm about to tell you something really important" Sophie said, holding Mia's shoulders and sitting her down on one of the beds.

"What?" Mia asked.

"Just listen" Sophie said, and sat on the opposite bed in front of her.

Mia was not sure what was about to happen, but she was pretty sure that Sophie was going to tell her something about her life before everything happened. She was intrigued to know what Sophie's life was like before the Croatoan virus became such a big problem.

"So… when I met my husband, Andrew, he was a complete ass. He was the town player and everyone knew him for that, and would only ever see him for that. He and I used to go to school together and I always used to think the same thing too until his dad got cancer. He was pretty upset about everything that was happening in his home, so he dropped the football team and that's when he and I got really close because my dad had just passed away. He told me that he could only talk to me about it because no one else really understood what he was going through. Anyway, graduation came and we went our separate ways" Sophie explained, as she smiled faintly while she remembered her husband.

"When did you see him again?" Mia asked.

"I was in college, sophomore year, studying medicine when I ran into him one day at the café in college. He told me that he was doing his law degree and that his dad's cancer was in remission, and he was doing a lot better. We started hanging out every day, until one day he asked me out on a date. I said yes in a heartbeat; I was crazy about him. We dated for a several months until I told him I loved him and he told me that he wasn't sure how he felt about me" Sophie said, looking at Mia.

"Wow" Mia said, raising her eyebrows.

"I… I felt like I couldn't be with him anymore, so I broke up with him. I never talked to him. I didn't talk to him until he had to go back home when his dad had a heart attack. I saw how broken he was, and I was his only support because I was the only one he really felt comfortable to tell. Sure, his other friends knew what was going on but I was the one he talked to in detail about it. Anyway, he called one night and told me he needed me to be there for the funeral when his dad passed away. I went, and I swear I never wanted to see that look on his face again" Sophie said, as she wiped a few tears away.

"What happened after that?" Mia asked, watching Sophie intently.

"He came back to college, studied for a while before the break came. He went back home and so did I. We slowly started hanging out again, and spent the entire summer together. During that summer, we started dated again for another few years, and after that… around the time I turned 26, he asked me to marry him. He told me he made a mistake the first time and that he realised how much he really loved me. I thought I was crazy to say yes but… I loved him and he loved me. We got married and then we had a son, named Daniel after his father. We had the most amazing life together. That was until this whole Croatoan thing started. Dean found me one day when our town was beginning to feel the effects of the virus" Sophie said, as her tears fell freely.

"Wh- what happened to Daniel and Andrew?" Mia asked, reluctantly. She did not want to upset Sophie but she was genuinely concerned and wanted to know.

"D-Daniel was killed by a few of them when we tried to run away, and Andrew… got turned. When Dean found me, I told him not to kill Andrew because… because I promised him I would do it if and when he got turned. He promised the same to me. After that… I came here" Sophie cried. Mia got up and sat beside Sophie, pulling her into a hug. She hugged her tightly until Sophie pulled away and wiped her eyes.

Mia could not believe the life that Sophie had had. She was happily married and had a son, and everything got taken away from her. No one deserved that to happen to them. She would not wish that on anyone.

"So, you may not think so… but Dean is one hundred precent, in love with you. Yes, he made a mistake but… he's willing to fight his way through those things out there to save you. To make sure you're safe. He would do anything for you, Mia. No matter what, he will protect you even if it means putting himself in danger. I'm not defending what he did, but I'm saying that… he needs you in his life. Once he had you, I don't think he knew what to do without you. He seemed so lost in the last few weeks, and so do you" Sophie said, looking at Mia.

"I am lost. I just want to be with him again. I just don't know whether I can trust him again" Mia said, looking away from Sophie.

"That's a risk you have to take. If you really love him, then you have to do whatever it takes. What happened to you is pretty much the same thing that happened to me, and look how well that turned out" Sophie said, simply.

"Looks like we have more in common than I thought we did. I killed my sister today" Mia said, sadly.

"Your sister?" Sophie asked, confused.

"She was turned and I saw her today. I had… to-" Mia said, but she broke down.

"Oh, honey" Sophie said, pulling Mia into a hug. She rubbed Mia's back until her sobs died down and she stopped crying.

"Thank you for telling me about your life. I know it must've been hard" Mia said, changing the subject. She did not want to deal with what happened today.

"You're welcome" Sophie whispered, smiling sadly.

* * *

Mia walked back to her cabin after eating something at dinner. She was walking back to her cabin, when she heard some voices behind her. She turned around and saw that it was Dean walking away from Risa. Mia turned a corner and hid behind someone's cabin and watched from where she was hiding.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Dean? I mean, you can sleep around without having the emotional baggage. Why give that up?" she asked him.

"Did you ever think that maybe I don't want that anymore?" Dean asked, annoyed.

"Yeah right, that's who you are, Dean" she said, shaking her head.

"No that's not who I am. It's who I was. You don't know me and you never will" he said, snapping at her.

"I know you better than her!" she yelled.

"Actually you don't. There's things she knows that no one else does, so give it a rest. There's nothing between you and me. Just because we slept together a few times doesn't mean you suddenly know me. Just give it up, Risa. It's not gonna happen" Dean explained, as he raised his voice a little.

"Why her? Just tell me that" she asked.

"Because I love her. I'm in love with her. It's her and it's always going to be her and no one else" he said, simply and walked away from her.

Mia watched Risa walk away in another direction and stepped out from behind the cabin. She was surprised when Dean blurted out that he loved her to Risa. In fact, she did not know who was more surprised at that; her, Dean or Risa. However, for him to tell Risa that meant that it had to be true. Unless he just said to get rid of her. Mia shook her head of those thoughts. She did not know why she refused to believe that Dean loved her. She knew she had to trust him; like Sophie said, it was risk she had to take. Otherwise, she would lose him and she could not handle that happening.

* * *

Mia had gotten back to her cabin and got changed into her light blue cotton nightie which reached just a little below her mid-thigh. She brushed her teeth and her hair and then was about to get into bed when she heard a knock on her door. She walked over to the door and opened it, to reveal Dean on the other side.

"Hi" she said, a little confused as to why he was there.

"Hey" he said, taking in her appearance. It was very hard to stand there in front of her and not kiss her.

"What're you doing here?" she asked.

"Thought I'd come see how you were" he replied, shrugging his shoulders. Mia nodded and then huffed, shaking her head.

"I don't know how I am right now" she admitted, as she looked at him.

"Mia… I'm sorry" he said, softly. She felt tears pricking her eyes, and then a few fell down from her eyes. Dean took her hands in his and then pulled her into his arms, wrapping his arms around her waist, as she broke down and clung to his jacket. She sobbed for several moments as Dean rubbed her back and whispered soothing words to her, as she calmed down a little. She pulled away from him a little and saw the stain on his jacket from her tears.

"Sorry about your jacket" she said, laughing a little as she wiped her eyes.

"It's okay" he said, laughing a little too as he cupped her cheek in his hand. She looked up at him and smiled a little as she pulled his hand slowly, and linked their fingers together. she did not know what she was doing, but having Dean's hand in hers after so long felt amazing.

"Thanks for checking on me" she said.

"Anytime, baby" he said, smirking at her. She laughed a little and then shook her head.

"Hey… do you think we could… talk tomorrow? After dinner?" he asked, still holding her hand.

"Uh… yeah. Okay" she replied, nodding. She had a feeling she knew what it was about but she knew she had to hear him out.

"Okay, well… I'll see you tomorrow" he said, stroking his thumb across her hand.

"Yeah. Goodnight, Dean" she said, gently removing her hand from his.

"Goodnight, Mia" he said, as he looked down at her. He slowly moved closer to her and gently kissed her forehead, causing Mia to close her eyes and savour his touch. He leaned away and then looked at her one last time, before he left.

As Dean walked back to his cabin, he somehow knew that everything was going to be okay. Tomorrow he would talk to Laura and Paul about helping him with something special that he wanted to do for Mia. He would talk to her tomorrow and hopefully have her back in his life.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi everyone! I know it's been a while, but I'm finally back with another chapter... After this chapter, there are only two chapters left for this story. After that, there will be a sequel! YAY! So please review this chapter and let me know what you think... :)**

* * *

Since the night before, Dean had been trying to think of ways to make it up to Mia. He had thought about several things but nothing seemed good enough to try. He thought about asking one of women for help with this, but none of them really knew Mia like one particular woman. Laura. Laura and Mia were quite close and Dean had thought about asking her for help; however, she was not really speaking to him right now. Although, he figured he should at least try to get her to help.

As he walked through the camp looking for Laura, he saw Mia and a little boy from the camp throwing and catching a baseball. They were both wearing mits; standing a great distance apart. He smiled a little as he watched the both of them interacting. Mia was amazing with kids and he only hoped they got out of this alive; so that one day he and Mia could have a family. He never dreamt that he would even want kids but somehow, Mia had changed that. He wanted to fix things between them so badly, so that he knew that could happen for them.

As he walked, he saw Paul, Laura and Lily walking in his direction. He walked towards them and stopped right in front of them. Laura did not look happy at all but he knew he had to try to talk to her.

"Hi guys" he said, looking between Laura and Paul.

"I wish I could say it's good to see you" Laura said, glaring at him.

"Look Laura, you can hate me all you want but I need your help" Dean said, looking at her. She looked at Paul and then looked back at Dean.

"What kind of help?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Come on, babe. Just hear him out" Paul said, reasoning with his wife.

"Why should I help someone who hurt my friend?" she asked, harshly.

"Because I need to make it up to her. I need to prove to her that I want her and no one else" he replied, firmly. He was determined to get Mia back in his life.

"What makes you think you can do that? You hurt her, Dean. Really badly. That kind of hurt doesn't just go away quickly" she said, a little harsher than before.

"Laura… I love her. I love her a lot and want to prove that to her. I made a mistake and need to make it up to her. I can't lose her, Laura" he said, a little quietly but loud enough for her to hear. Laura looked at him and saw that he was telling the truth. She could not deny him her help considering she had always been supportive of their relationship. As she continued to look at him, she nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it. I'll help you" she said. Dean sighed and smiled slightly.

"You're helping too" she said, looking at Paul.

"Fine" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you" Dean said, as they walked away to come up with idea to win Mia over.

* * *

Later that evening after dinner, Laura and Paul walked up to Mia's cabin and knocked on the door. They had just come up with something and Dean asked them to tell Mia to meet him at the lake. He had explained how Mia agreed to talk after dinner tonight. She really hoped that this would work. Despite what happened, she could see that Dean really did love Mia and she hoped that they would be able to work everything out. Mia came to the door and smiled at them.

"Hi, what's up?" she asked.

"Dean said he wanted you to meet him at the lake. He told us that you were going to talk to him tonight" Laura replied, trying to act casual.

"Okay, give me a second to just wear something nicer" she said, looking down at her pyjamas. She walked into her cabin and Laura followed. Paul stayed outside.

"You know what? You should wear that patterned summer dress with the tie up back" she said, as they entered Mia's bedroom. Mia turned around and looked at her; her eyebrows raised in question.

"Really?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Of course, you're sexy and beautiful, and you should show Dean that he was an idiot for what he did" Laura replied.

"Okay" Mia said, laughing a little. Laura laughed a little too and then Mia pulled out the dress; looking down at it.

"You should wear it. Trust me" Laura said, simply. Mia looked at her and then back at the dress. It was completely backless except for where it tied in the back.

"Okay" she said, and then went to get changed. She had no idea why she had chosen this dress to bring; she had just randomly picked clothes to take with her when she ran away. She stepped out of the bathroom and Laura tied up the back for her.

"Hey… how are you? After your sister and what happened I mean" Laura said, without trying to upset Mia.

"I'm as good as I can be. Just trying to take one day at a time" Mia replied, sadly. Laura nodded and decided to say nothing more.

"Okay, I guess I'll leave" Mia said, as she put on her shoes. She was about to leave when Laura stopped her.

"Wait" she said. Mia turned around and looked at her.

"Don't you want to fix your hair a little?" Laura asked, looking at Mia's loose bun with strands of hair falling out a little.

"It's just Dean and it's not like something 's going to happen. I'm just going to hear him out" Mia replied, shrugging.

"Maybe you should anyway" Laura said, trying to act casual. Mia narrowed her eyes and walked a little closer to her.

"Laura, what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing" Laura lied.

"Right" Mia said, not believing her. She was up to something but Mia decided to leave it alone. Although her journalistic skills were itching at her to find out. She pulled her hair out of the bun, brushed it, fluffed it up and swished it around a little. She looked at Laura and she smiled.

"So much better" Laura said, smiling. Mia rolled her eyes with smile. Mia walked out of her cabin and Laura closed the door.

"Bye" Mia said, as she walked off. Laura pretended she was going back to her cabin until she could see Mia anymore and walked back up into Mia's cabin.

Paul watched Mia leave and then walked back the stairs to the cabin. He had just gone back to his cabin and gotten everything. He knocked on the door and waited. Soon, Laura came to the door and quickly ushered him into the cabin.

"You got everything?" she asked.

"Yeah" he replied, putting the duffle bag down.

"She didn't see you right?" she asked.

"No, she didn't. Let's get to work" he replied, opening the bag.

* * *

Mia strolled around the camp for a while before she finally decided to go towards the lake. She walked around the trees and eventually reached the lake. This place was truly beautiful and she had some great memories here with Dean. They had their first kiss here, and also another that made her smile as she stared out at the water.

_Dean was lying on a sheet that had been laid out on the grass, with Mia's head resting on his chest. She had one arm tucked under her while the other was draped across Dean's torso. The sun was setting behind the mountains in the distance and there was cool summer breeze blowing around them. Dean had managed to get away from his "duties" for the rest of the night, as they had just been on a supply run and were fully stocked, which meant he could spend more time with Mia._

"_So… why did you bring me out here?" she asked, looking up at him._

"_So that we could have valuable make out time without being interrupted" he replied, leaning down and kissing her, passionately. She pulled away and giggled a little as he rolled her onto her back, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck._

"_Of course" she said, smiling._

"_What can I say? When my girlfriend looks this hot, how can I keep my hands off her?" he said, smirking as his hand stroked her bare leg right up to the edge of her shorts._

"_Girlfriend, huh?" she asked, smiling. Dean had never really made things official, even though they both knew this was more than just a fling._

"_Well yeah, what else would I call you?" he replied, shrugging his shoulders._

"_You are so adorable" she said, smiling and pulling his head down to kiss him._

"_Thank you" he said, smugly with a smirk on his face._

"_Just shut up and kiss me properly already" she said, looking up at him._

"_Yes ma'am" he said, leaning down and kissing her passionately._

Mia smiled sadly as she thought about Dean and her at this lake. She wished that things could back to the way things were, but it was going to harder than she thought. She wished she could just be with Dean again but she did not know whether things would still be the same as they were.

"Thinking about all the great times we had, huh?" she heard a voice say. She turned around and saw Dean standing behind her. He had been standing there for a while, as he stared at her flawless back in the summer dress. She looked incredibly beautiful.

"Yeah I suppose I am" she said, smiling faintly.

"So… you wanted to talk about something?" she asked.

"Uh… yeah I did" he replied, nervously.

"Okay" she said, looking at him.

"Okay, so I-uh, I-I've never been good with words and saying how I feel out loud so, I-I write this down" he stuttered, as he pulled out a piece of paper and opened it. Mia thought was incredibly cute that he had written what he wanted to say on a piece of paper.

"Okay, so I'm gonna start. Mia, words can't describe how much I care about you; how much I love you. I've never been in love before but I know that I love you because you're the best thing that's happened to me. You know how to make me laugh, and you know how to deal with me. I know I'm hard to live with sometimes but, you don't seem to care because you never judge me. You've never looked at me like I'm a monster and I guess that's the best thing about you; the fact that you can love me despite all the things I've done" he said, looking up at her and seeing that she had tears in her eyes. However, he was not finished yet.

"I did the stupidest thing I've ever done and I hate that I did that you. I hate that I hurt you. I know I'm just repeating everything I've said in the last few weeks but I really mean it, Mia. I never wanted to hurt you and if I could take it all back I would do it in a second. I wish that I'd never left you that night and I wish I had told you I loved you but I was scared. I'm scared of losing you, Mia because I've already lost so much. I want to be with you but if you don't want to be with me… I'll understand" he finished, as he folded his paper back up. He looked at her and saw that her head was down but her tears were falling freely. He took her hands in his, as she lifted her head to look at him.

"You're adorable you know that?" she said, laughing, as she sniffed.

"What?" he said, confused as to why she said that.

"Dean… you had me at "I wrote this down"" she said, smiling. She knew what she had to do. Like Sophie said, she had to take the risk. She loved Dean too much and if she did not make this work, she knew she would regret it.

Mia took her hands from Dean's and cupped his cheeks with them, as her thumbs stroked his jaw line. She smiled at him through tears.

"I love you so much" she said.

"So, does that mean-" he started to ask but she cut him off.

"I want to be with you" she said, as new happy tears fell from her eyes. He smiled at her as he leaned in and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, lifting her up; her feet dangling above the ground. He deepened the kiss and she let him. She had forgotten how amazing he was at this.

"I missed you so much" he said, as he pulled away from the kiss.

"I missed you too" she said, as she kissed him again. She deepened the kiss, and after a while, Dean pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry for everything I said in the car. For trying to leave… I've hurt you too" she said, looking away from him, feeling terrible.

"No, you don't need to apologize for anything" he said, as he was still holding her up off the ground.

"Dean-" she started but he cut her off.

"No, uh-uh. Clean slate" he said, firmly. She looked at him for a while before she decided that he was not going to give in, so she smiled and nodded.

"Clean slate" she said.

"Good" he said, as he kissed her, passionately.

"Promise me… you'll never let me go. No matter what happens" she whispered against his lips.

"I promise" he whispered back, pulling her closer and hugging her tightly.

"What do you say I take you back to your cabin?" he asked, smirking, to which she nodded. He put her down on the ground, took her hand and led her back to her cabin, reaching for the door knob.

"Okay, before we go in… let's just say I wanted to surprise you" he said, as he looked back at her and saw that she was looking a little scared.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him. She was never really a big fan of surprises.

"Relax, you're gonna like this. Trust me" he said, turning the door knob and opening the door.

Dean and Mia walked in to see Paul and Laura standing in the middle of the room, with candles all around the room. Mia walked in and could not believe what she was seeing.

"Dean, what is all this?" she asked, looking at him.

"It's a way of making it up to you" he replied.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow" Laura said, as she and Paul walked past them and out the door, closing it behind them.

"I can't believe you did this" she said, smiling slightly.

"Well, technically Paul and Laura did this while I talked to you. We kinda had it all planned out" he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I… I honestly have no words" she said, walking closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I hope that's a good thing" he said, smirking.

"It is" she said, nodding as she leaned in and kissed him, softly.

"You are… too cute you know that? First the speech that you actually wrote out and then this?" she said, smiling. He shrugged it off with a smirk and then kissed her softly.

"Hey… dance with me" he said, taking her hands.

"There's no music" she said, laughing.

"We don't need music. Besides something tells me you would like a really cheesy song for this moment" he said, leading her into the middle of the room.

"What's wrong with cheesy songs? Some of the greatest songs of all time are the cheesiest songs" she asked, smiling.

"I don't do cheesy songs. Too chick flick" he replied.

"Well, you've had quite a few with me already. What's one more?" she said, laughing.

"Yeah well, it's only because of you that I let them slide" he said, as he took her hand, twirled her around, and then brought her close to his body as he laid a hand on her waist. She giggled as she put her hand on his shoulder and swayed with him to no music.

"Since when do you dance?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Since now, I guess" he replied. Suddenly, Mia hissed when Dean stepped on her foot.

"Sorry, I'm really not good at this" he said, looking down at her feet and then at her.

"It's okay, if you plan on making dancing with me a regular thing you'll get better" she said, giggling.

"Hopefully we'll have music when we do" he said, leaning in and kissed her, passionately. She pulled away and leaned into him, laying her head on his chest, as they swayed.

"Dean Winchester… you're having a chick flick moment" she said after a while, looking up at him.

"Yeah but like I said before… with you I can let them slide" he said, smirking at her.

Mia and Dean danced for a while longer before he leaned in and gave her a slow, seductive kiss. She knew where this was going. She wrapped both her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him. He lifted her up and was about to carry her to the bedroom when she stopped kissing him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Shouldn't we blow out the candles first? This being a wood cabin and all" she replied. He sighed and put her down, as they both blew out all the candles around the room, which took a few minutes considering there were so many.

"Alright, now you could take me to the bedroom" she said, smiling. He picked her up bridal style, causing her to laugh as he carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

Mia and Dean were lying on her bed wrapped up together in her sheets. Her head was resting on his chest with his arms wrapped around her. Every now and then Dean would lay a kiss on her forehead as she traced his protection tattoo with her fingers. She lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest to look up at him as he stroked her arm.

"I missed that" she said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, me too. You'll never miss it again. I promise" he replied, seriously as he looked down at her. She shifted up and straddled him, kissing him passionately.

"I love you" she said, when he pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you too" he said, kissing her again. She smiled happily. She loved hearing him say that. He sat up with her still sitting on him and wrapped his arms around her waist, as she wrapped hers around his neck.

"So… what do you think our friends would have to say about us being together again?" she asked, pulling away from the kiss and looking at him.

"Well, after threatening to kick my ass again if I hurt you again, they'd probably be okay with it" he replied, pushing some hair away from her face.

"They'll be fine, I hope" she said, looking at him.

"Well, even if they're not… that's not gonna keep me away from you" he said, smirking.

"You're amazing, you know that?" she said, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thanks, I try" he said, smirking even more. She shook her head as she glared at him, playfully.

"Well, if you're done building up your ego… I'm up for round two" she said, smiling seductively.

"Awesome" he said. He smirked, kissed her passionately and then leaned his forehead against hers, both of their eyes closed.

"I swear to you, this right here… this is it for me. Just you. You're all I need" he said, looking into her eyes.

"You're all I need too" she said, looking at him.

Mia smiled knowing that Dean meant every word of what he said. She knew that what they had was something worth fighting for, and she knew that they would both fight for each other no matter what.


End file.
